


Hotel Transylvania: Johnny's Secret

by mlgNoScoper69



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlgNoScoper69/pseuds/mlgNoScoper69
Summary: A year has passed, what seems like a normal day completely changes everything. Something dormant within Johnny awakens, something that will send his life spiraling to chaos. Meanwhile, within the unscratched corners of the world, another being prepares to return and bring forward a future that threatens the very existence of monsters.





	1. Discovery

_Sometime after the events of Hotel Transylvania 2…_

It was a sunny and beautiful day, it just seemed like another ordinary day at the hotel. Slowly opening his eyes, he instantly spotted the nearby clock, it was just nine in the morning. Looking to his side, he saw his wife still fast asleep. An excited yet somehow nervous smile developed on the red-haired man's face as he instantly remembered a special occasion that was supposed to happen.

Johnny quietly got out from the room, as his sleepiness dwindled because of the excited feeling that overwhelmed him. Hastily going to the hotel's cafeteria, he prepared a small breakfast for himself.

After breakfast was done, he quickly got up from where he was seating at and hastily motioned towards the exit, "Hmm, what present should I get…" A thought passed by him, which made him slightly timid and stopped him from walking. He'd just 'roll with it' like he usually does, but at this moment, he just couldn't, as this occasion was too special.

A dark figure soon crept closer to him, to which he didn't notice as he was a bit lost in his thoughts, "Oh, hello there, Jonathan." He easily recognized that voice, which kind of startled him. As it was none other than, Dracula.

"Oh, hey there Drac," he casually said, trying to remove any nervousness he had previously as he slightly flinched upon the surprise. Taking a short glance at the nearby window, the sun was still brightly shining, which made him wonder. Tilting his neck and lightly rubbing it, "The sun's up and bright, shouldn't you still be sleeping?"

The Count simply rolled his eyes as he lightly shook his head, "Yes, but I've been up all day and night preparing the party for you and Mavis' wedding anniversary." Before the human could utter anything else, he quickly got ahead of him, "So, how are Mavis and Denisovich? Still sleeping I presume?"

A tender smile formed up on Johnny's face. "Yeah, they're still wide asleep," Dracula just nodded at him and tiredly smiled, he was just about to leave but Johnny immediately stopped him, "Hey, uh, since I'm awake. Anything I can do to help you with the preparations?"

Lifting his chin in a proudly manner, Dracula hurriedly extended and placed his palm in front of Johnny, "No, no, no. This is you and Mavis' special day, you two should just relax and enjoy yourselves," Taking his palm away and slightly raising an eyebrow, "I can manage here."

"Uh, okay then." Johnny blankly responded as he began to walk away, pretending that he didn't see those visible eye bags that Dracula had.

. . . . .

_Later that day..._

Mavis woke up from her blissful slumber, albeit a bit too early for a vampire. Nevertheless, a merry look along with an excited smile formed up on her face as she already knew what special occasion she and Johnny will be celebrating. It didn't take long for her to notice that Johnny wasn't beside her, "Hmm, maybe he's out looking for a present…" Sitting up, she rolled her eyes as for her, being with Johnny was more than enough as a present. She softly combed up her lightly ruffled hair as she prepared to leave the room.

As she left the room, a thought crossed her mind, making her already lively smile even more cheerful. The vampiress hastily zoomed out of the area, causing all of the shrunken heads that was firmly hanging on the doors of the other rooms to yell, "Do not disturb!"

Swiftly reaching her destination, which only took about a few seconds, she gently placed her hand at the door knob of the room. Taking a peek at the room, a delighted smile appeared on her face as she glanced at the boy that was peacefully sleeping. She approached the boy and softly laid a hand on his forehead, gently caressing it, "Time to wake up, honey."

The boy made a few sudden movements as he steadily opened his eyes, making a slight groan as his sleep has been disturbed. But nonetheless, he felt a warm feeling deep inside once he saw who it was. Smiling, he slightly lifted his head, "Hi, mommy."

"Come on sweetie, let's go down to the lobby."

. . . . .

Both Mavis and her son, Dennis, walked out of the room and immediately headed for the lobby. But as they were on their way, they encountered Johnny. He was just randomly wandering around the area, like he usually does when he can't seem to find anything else interesting to do. They all spotted each other almost instantly.

Almost immediately after he spotted them, Johnny began sprinting towards them in an overly zealous manner, quickly embracing Mavis in a hug once he reached them, "Happy anniversary Mavis!"

Mavis hugged back, "Thanks, Johnny." Breaking their hug, she gave him a short yet gratifying kiss on the cheek, which in turn made his cheeks turn bright red as he blushed. Dennis simply giggled at his parents' moment.

"So, I assume Dad is preparing a big party for our anniversary?" inquired Mavis while the trio was walking down the stairs towards the lobby.

That made Johnny chuckle as he remembered Dracula's worn-out look when they spoke at the cafeteria. Covering his mouth, in order to stop his short yet lively chuckles, he slightly shook his head, "Yup. He spent all night and day preparing the party, he looks real tired though, almost looking like a zombie." As he pretended to be one of those zombies that belonged to the hotel's staff, to further illustrate what he said, which earned him round of cheerful giggles from both his wife and son.

When they've finally reached the lobby, they were met with a lot of hotel guest, monsters and human alike. As those guest minded their own business, someone came speeding through the crowd and unto the trio, "Hello there my little Mavy-Wavy and Denisovich."

"Hi dad!" Mavis happily greeted as she slightly motioned closer towards him, "Wow, you look real tired. I think you should get some rest." she spoke in a caring manner, looking straight at her father who seemed to be drained of energy.

Rolling his eyes, "I assure you, I'm fine." replied Dracula.

As the two vampires talked, Dennis, who was at Mavis' side grabbed his father's hand and pulled them slightly away. Johnny, while a bit surprised, just went on and followed his son.

Once they had a bit of distance from Mavis and Dracula, Dennis excitedly looked at Johnny. "Hey dad, could we go out?" he asked with a wide grin.

A puzzled look formed up on Johnny's face as he steadily glanced at his son. "Uh, yeah, sure. But why?"

"I just wanna explore the forest with you dad." Dennis answered, putting on a seemingly innocent face.

Johnny, although still a bit confused, just gave a smile. "Ok, but let's ask mom first alright?" As he pointed towards Mavis, he then motioned towards Mavis with his son following closely behind.

As Dracula left and went on to further supervise the preparations, Mavis stood there for awhile, slightly concerned over her father's weary demeanor. She soon felt a warm touch over her shoulder, instantly removing her worriedness. "Hey Mavy, can me and Dennis go out?" Seeing as that managed to put a confused look over her face, Johnny tried to explain, as he thought that she might disapprove. "He wanted to see the forest with me."

Contrary to what he thought, Mavis simply gave him a smile along with a short nod. "Yeah, sure. You two have your fun."

"Awesome" Both Johnny and Dennis looked and smiled at each other upon hearing that, with a visibly thrilled expression on their faces. With that, they began to walk towards the hotel's exit.

"But be careful…" she lightly said, stressing out the last word and making sure that Johnny firmly heard it.

Giving out a cheeky huff, he looked back and gave a short wink to his wife. "Oh come on, there isn't even any danger around here." he assured her as he gave a playful smile. He was so sure that there isn't any danger whatsoever in the forest, after all, it is within Hotel Transylvania. Mavis simply replied by rolling her eyes and giving a joyful smile.

With that, both Johnny and his son hastily left. Dennis excitedly leading the way while his father closely followed behind.

A short gust of wind blew past the vampiress as she steadily glanced at her husband and son as they left. In a split second, her father, Dracula, was beside her. "Are you sure that's okay? Johnny can be erm… clumsy… sometimes."

Deep down, Mavis felt something, like something wrong is bound to happen. As if 'mother's intuition' instantly struck her. Her husband could really be a bit clumsy sometimes, but that can't seem to be a reason for them to get into any sort of danger. She simply shrugged the feeling off, thinking that her father's words just triggered the feeling. "Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine. Let them have some father-son bonding."

. . . . .

_Meanwhile somewhere in the forest of the hotel…_

"Dad, this is so fun!" Dennis happily exclaimed as he flew across the boundless forest surrounding Hotel Transylvania.

"Yeah, but just be careful Dennis!" Johnny cautioned his son as he walked across the thick forest. Walking around the forest doesn't seem to bother him much, as he had almost every pattern of the forest memorized since he had been living in that hotel for quite some time now.

The sun was up and bright, so the forest was a very beautiful sight, especially for Dennis as he could turn into a bat and view the area from above. And because of him being a half-human, the sun didn't affect him one bit. He freely zigzagged across countless trees before soaring up into the air, staring right at the bright sun.

After about two hours of seemingly endless flight, Dennis, using his enhanced senses, quickly tracked his father and flew straight at him. Johnny, feeling slightly tired from walking across the forest, decided to talk a short rest, lying his back at a tree while glancing at the skies.

"Hey dad," Flying and transforming back to his human form, Dennis seemed to have caught his father rather unprepared. Johnny simply flinched from the surprise.

"Yeah?"

Motioning closer to his father, an excited grin formed up on his face. "What present are you going to give mom for your anniversary?"

Johnny shrugged as he lightly rubbed his neck, "I don't know yet…" He slouched as his thoughts drifted away, a hint of nervousness was trailing from his face as he hadn't yet got a 'perfect' present for his wife on their special occasion.

A moment of silence shrouded the two as a steady breeze of wind blew past them. Any form of loud or distracting noise was almost nonexistent on the area for Johnny, his son however, had a different thought. A constant rustle of leaves along with a steady pace of leather boots continuously hitting the ground whizzed through his ear, it kept getting louder and louder as it seemed to creep closer upon them.

Dennis lightly gasped at what he was hearing, but before he could do anything, a gunshot was heard. With his advanced vampiric reflexes, Dennis was able to easily evade an incoming bullet. Johnny on the other hand couldn't help but gasp at what he heard, hearing that sound along with seeing his son instantly zooming towards the other side of the area instantly struck fear upon him.

Out in the cover of the trees emerged black clad men, wearing full body armor and brandishing heavy weaponry such as assault rifles and machine guns. As they fully revealed themselves into the open, another man came to the scene, he had no weapons and he wore nothing but a plain black hoodie. He walked pass the other soldiers. The soldiers stood straight before the hooded man, showing respect as he passed by them.

Dennis, feeling overconfident, immediately turned into his bat form and lunged at them, with a clearly visible smirk on his face. The man with hood simply sneered as he raised a hand and pointed it straight at Dennis. In a split second, Dennis was violently thrown back, hitting a nearby tree as he was hit by some sort of shockwave that came from the black hooded man's hand. The young vampire just shook his head in confusion as he certainly didn't see that coming. One of soldiers then proceeded to aim a special type of rifle at Dennis, shooting a dart that firmly impacted him in the neck.

Quickly plucking it off, Dennis tried to get back on his feet in order to continue the fight. But all of the sudden, he felt weak and dazed as he wearily tried to pick himself up. He tried to sprint towards them, but nothing happened, tried using his telekinetic abilities, but it also went to no avail. It's as if his powers were instantly suppressed.

Gasping, he had to do something, he couldn't just stand there and watch some awful thing happen to his son. But what can he do? He was just an ordinary human. Before he knew it, a soldier quickly motioned towards him and slammed the stock of the rifle right at his face. He bitterly fell to the ground as his vision started to blur, while the other soldiers just walked past him.

"Capture that vampire," the black hooded man harshly commanded as he curiously looked at Dennis. He then averted his attention at Johnny, "And kill that other one." Rolling his eyes as he once again positioned his view directly at Dennis.

Acknowledging his commandments with a simple nod, two soldiers went up to Johnny, with an assault rifle firmly resting on their hands.

As his vision further blurred, the only thing he was able to see now was his son, he felt useless as he couldn't even save his own son from those that were attacking them. He heard a couple of footsteps as two soldiers circled him, aiming down their rifles and trying to find a best spot to finish him. Although his vision was quite blurry, it didn't take him long to spot another pair of soldiers near Dennis, both of which were firmly holding a net, prepared to capture his son. His fist tightly clenched as he felt a faint jolt of raw energy tickle his very spine.

"Alright, let's get this over with…" One soldier said as he closely aimed his rifle right at Johnny's head, while his other comrade took a few steps back and seemed to be anticipating this oncoming 'execution'.

In an instant, his blurred vision became crystal clear. Seeing his son like that, weakened, about to be captured and most likely will be hurt or tortured simply filled his very being with pure rage. He hasn't felt like that before, he was usually a relaxed person and simply wouldn't take things too seriously, but now, it's as if something within him instantly changed.

As the soldier's finger neared the trigger, Johnny's apparent fate seemed to be all but inevitable.

Acting on pure instinct, he quickly whisked his arm towards the soldier and grabbed the barrel of the rifle that was directly aimed at his head, just a few inches apart, he then threw it away with all of his strength towards the far side of the area like it was nothing. He was too fast, the soldier didn't even get the chance to pull the trigger before he was disarmed.

Wasting no time, Johnny got up and, using all of his strength, punched the soldier right at the stomach. To his surprise, that one little punch sent the helpless soldier flying away like a bullet and hitting several trees and bushes in a seemingly straight trajectory. The soldier couldn't help but let out a short scream, of which instantly ended once he impacted a tree with overwhelming force. Eyes widening, Johnny took a second to look at his hands. Bulging veins along with that same tingling, energetic sensation blanketed his hands.

But this was no time for astonishment or the like, the other soldier immediately took a stance and aimed his weapon right at Johnny, with fingers wrapping around the trigger. Johnny just blankly stared at the soldier along with the weapon that was directly aimed at his head, he couldn't possibly evade a bullet from such a short distance. He simply started to close his eyes as he steadily waited for his seemingly inevitable demise.

As the sound of the loud and eerie burst of shots came whizzing throughout the area, he had unconsciously raised his hands and placed it in front of his face, by doing so, he heard a short noise of what seems to be a strong gust of wind that directly blew away from his palm. One second passed, he felt nothing, no pain. _"Is this what death feels like?"_ he questioned in his thoughts. He flicked an eye open only to be shocked and puzzled from what he saw next.

The soldier, the very same one who fired those shots at Johnny, now had three distinct holes at his body, as if some sort of force threw the bullets back right at the shooter.

Johnny loudly gasped as he directly glanced at the soldier, who instantly fell to the ground once the bullets impacted him. But he then realized that there were still more of them, some of which were trying to get a hold of his son. Instantly looking back, what he saw further bewildered him. All of those soldiers and especially that black hooded man were all gone.

. . . . .

_Back at the hotel._

"Hmm…" the vampiress huffed as she continuously paced around the room, walking on the walls and even on the ceiling as she could always think better when she's at a higher ground. A sudden knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Hello, are you there my little Mavy-Wavy?" asked a familiar voice.

Quickly jumping from the ceiling, the vampiress swiftly landed on the floor, she then zoomed towards the door and opened it. "Hey dad, what's up?"

The Count's eyes drifted and looked around the room as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing, just wanted to check on you. You have been here for an hour now, what have you been doing?"

"Erm… nothing dad. Just thinking about some things…" Mavis weakly replied, trying to conceal her true thoughts with a simple and straight look.

Dracula gave a small smirk as he sort of guessed what was on his daughter's mind. "You are thinking on what present you can give Johnny, aren't you?"

Mavis lightly blushed as she pushed back a lock of hair onto her ear. "Yeah… I want this night to be special for him."

"Ah, Mavis, you always worry like this everytime you and Johnny celebrate your anniversary." Dracula warmly stated with a tender smile on his face, "It just shows how much you really care for him."

Mavis happily smiled at her father's words, but before she could respond, Dracula laid a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think Johnny wants any 'material' gift from you, just spend your time with him and that should be the perfect present for him."

With that, he took a step back as prepared to leave, "Well, I must be going now, still got a lot of work to do."

The vampiress huffed as she closed the door, to her, a gift was necessary as she spends her time with Johnny mostly everytime, so she has to have something special to give. She sat herself on the side of the bed as she pondered for a few seconds. "Dad's sort of got a point, Johnny isn't the kind of guy who likes any material gift or present…" she thought as she huffed, with a bit of uncertainty remaining.

An idea suddenly popped off her head as a playful smiled formed up on her face.

. . . . .

Silence. Nothing but pure stillness descended upon the area. After the strange people that attacked them had made their abrupt escape, both Johnny and his son remained silent. Both of them were equally shocked, not only because of the sudden onslaught that they've just endured, but as to how Johnny managed to repel most of the attackers.

His eyes were wide open, seemingly staring at nothing, his mind filled with utter wonder on how he had the strength to cause that much damage to the guy he punched and as to how the bullets that were about to hit him were somehow magically repelled.

"Dad!" his son screamed out, relieving Johnny from his trance and making him take a quick, deep breath. Quickly coming up to him, Dennis gently placed a hand on his father's arm, which made him twitch in a spooked demeanor. "Are you okay? What happened back there? What did you do?!"

Although initially surprised by the bombardment of questions coming from his son, he quickly found the strength to face his son. But even he himself was still ambivalent on how he was able to do those things, which seemed rather impossible to achieve by any other human. "I… I don't know…" he weakly replied as he rubbed his neck and sighed, trying to avoid eye-contact.

A few seconds of silence passed between the two. The fact that his son was okay made Johnny feel somewhat relieved, even though he still didn't have an idea on who attacked them or why.

Lightly pulling his father's hand, in order to gain his full attention, "We gotta go back to the hotel and tell mom and Papa Drac what just happened!"

At that point, Johnny's relieved demeanor immediately switched to a fearful one. The thought of having to tell them of what has happened to them and also the strange abilities that he had demonstrated along with their reactions combined simply made him look pale as fear took over his very being. "No! No… - We… we can't tell them!" Furiously shaking his head in panic and disagreement.

"Why?"

"We'll tell them, but just not today…" Johnny tried to weakly explain as his face fell. Even he himself didn't yet know on how he'll reveal it to them, further making him timid.

"But when will we tell them dad?" Dennis was puzzled on what were his father's reasons for not wanting to tell everyone about the events that took place, but he hastily assumed that it was just because of fear and that he'll quickly muster up the strength to reveal what has happened.

"I... don't know yet. We will tell them, but just... not today" The very tone of Johnny's voice kept lowering as he finished what he was saying.

"Okay…" Dennis conceded as he shrugged, with uncertainty still lingering within him. "But dad, your face…" Dennis indicated as he pointed at Johnny's face. "It's bleeding. How are we gonna explain that to mom?" asked Dennis.

As soon as his son pointed that out, Johnny fully felt the stinging pain of that wound that he got earlier, when that soldier battered his face with the stock of a rifle. His face twitched from the aching sensation emanating from that wound, but to his sudden surprise, the pain disappeared almost as soon as he felt it. The clearly visible wound that stuck up from his face began to heal at a rapidly instantaneous pace, it's as if it was patching itself up. His son couldn't help but squint in disbelief from what his father was demonstrating, his wound was fully healed up in a matter of seconds. "Dad! Your wound… suddenly… healed!"

Eyes slightly widening at his son's words, he gently laid a palm at that area, wincing as he expected some sort of pain upon touching it. But once again to his surprise, there was no pain, he didn't even felt any kind of wound anymore, further shocking him. _"Whoa, what the heck is going on?!"_ Johnny thought to himself. But they had more pressing matters, he simply shrugged as he steadied his stance, "Let's get back to the hotel."

. . . . .

_About 15 minutes later, Johnny and Dennis are back at the hotel._

As they entered the premises, going slowly through the revolving door, their faces, especially Johnny's, were filled with utter nervousness and fear. Once they fully entered, they were surprised by a certain vampiress instantly zooming in and appearing in front of them.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Mavis joyously greeted them with a gleeful smile, but despite the attempt of Johnny and Dennis to put on a cheerful expression, their seemingly exhausted appearance along with their looks suggested that something awful seemed to have happened.

Both Johnny and his son stared at each other, trying to somehow figure out what to say. Miscommunication seemed to have struck between the two and Dennis quickly turned to his mother in order to speak, but Johnny quickly cut him off. "Uh… I guess… we… got carried away from… all the fun we were having…" Putting on a sheepish smile while rubbing his neck, he hoped that his wife would easily believe him.

Mavis' smile slowly faded as she immediately sensed something wrong, Johnny's very demeanor suggested that he was indeed hiding something. Her brows furrowed as she prepared to further inquire, but as she almost spoke, a second thought hit her. She didn't want to risk the chance of the day getting ruined just because of a suspicion, they could always talk about it at a later time as she didn't think that the situation could be so dire. "Okay. You two seemed to have a tiring day, why don't you two just relax yourselves as the party will start soon."

Both Johnny and Dennis nodded in agreement. Taking a short yet confused look at each other, they parted ways, with Dennis going to his room while Johnny went on to the cafeteria. Mavis still had that thought that something bad had happened, but she tried to shrug the thought off her mind, thinking that her overprotective nature was just kicking in.

"Hey watch where you're goin-" The Count nearly shouted in an irritated demeanor as someone slammed into him while he was busy tending to hotel duties. But his agitated expression mildly disappeared as he realized that Johnny was the one that bumped into him.

"Oh, hi there Johnny, how was your time with Dennisovich?" he inquired rather hastily, breaking Johnny from his trance, as he was still heavily thinking about what has happened.

Quickly trying to act like his normal self, he tried to eliminate any sort of nervousness and fear that was still lingering within him. "Uh… yeah, it was good. We… we had fun, I… was just going to the cafeteria to get a drink." he weakly replied, avoiding eye-contact in hopes to further conceal his rather shaky disposition.

Dracula raised an eyebrow as he steadily looked at him. "Johnny, what's wrong? You look real beat."

Waving his hand in front of his face, Johnny further attempted to persuade Dracula that nothing out of the ordinary is up. "Nothing… nothing, probably just had a tiring day that's all." Releasing quite a few uneasy chuckles toward the end of his sentence.

"Okay…" Dracula gave up on trying, he already could sense something wrong, but he didn't think it was that bad to devote his full attention to it. He slowly walked away, profusely looking at Johnny with a piercing look, which made him give a nervous smile.

 _"Phew, that was close."_ Johnny thought to himself as he let out a huge sigh, sitting himself on a chair on the cafeteria. Once he got a drink, he simply laid it on the table as his mind went on and revisited that incident. _"How did I do that?"_ he once again questioned in his thoughts as he kept repeating memories of what happened on that encounter.

A rather sharp pat on his shoulder once again removed him from his thoughts and made him gasp heavily. "Hey there Johnnystein, better get ready as the party will start soon." A deep voice echoed through his eardrums, which made him easily recognize who it was.

"Uh… y-yeah… s-sure thing, Frank." he spoke rather nervously, his voice tinted with unease.

As soon as Frank left, he was left there again. He tried to regain his concentration, but it went to no avail. Angrily huffing, he went on to grab his drink. As his hand neared the cup, his eyes widened upon utter surprise as the cup began to lightly shake, the tremor of the cup increased as his hand closed in, even slightly tilting towards the direction of his hand. Lightly moving his fingers, he soon noticed that the cup seemed to be following the movement of his fingers, tilting and moving, almost matching the rhythm of his finger's constant movement. Attempting to close his hand, the cup then began to further shake and motion towards his hand at an ever steady pace until it finally reached his palm in a few seconds.

 _"What the heck?!"_ he loudly thought to himself. Quickly pulling his hand away, his head moved in closer to examine it. His mind was filled with shock on how something like that could've happened.

. . . . .

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, two men wearing blue hoodies idly sat on a chair, staring at Johnny. They watched and clearly saw how he managed to pull that cup towards his hand, along with his expression after. A grin formed up on one of them as he laid his drink rather abruptly on the table. "So, his powers are awakening at last…" his voice was low, yet stern and authoritative with a hint of relief.

"What now?" The other man beside him asked.

"We wait."


	2. The Party

Johnny went back to his and Mavis' room and just sat down on the bed, he still keeps wondering on the things that happened. Suddenly he got an idea.

He pointed his hand at a nearby vase, concentrated on it and moved his hand a little, the vase then started to float around following his hand's movement.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Johnny thought to himself.

He was too busy experimenting on his new powers that he didn't notice that Dennis was on the door.

"Hey dad…" Dennis said while entering the room. Before he could continue he saw Johnny using his powers.

"Whoa dad! How are you doing that?" he asked in an concerned yet excited tone.

"I…. don't know." said Johnny. "But it… is… awesome!" he said with a surprised look.

Johnny went on to test his powers on other things on the room, making things float and occasionally accidentally dropping some of those things whenever he lost his concentration. Dennis just watched his dad test his powers and sometimes laughed whenever Johnny drops something.

Meanwhile back in the hotel lobby…

Dracula was tending to some guest in the lobby.

"Mr. Dracula my room's toilet has a leak in it! Fix it immediately." said a quite rude guest.

"Yes, I will have a zombie plumber fix that right away." replied Dracula while trying not to show that he is annoyed.

Mavis walked up to him. "Hey dad, do you know where's Johnny and Dennis? I haven't seen them for a couple of hours."

"Hmm I don't know dear, maybe Dennis is in his room. I saw Johnny in the cafeteria but that was a few hours ago." Dracula said.

"Oh okay, thanks dad." said Mavis while running towards Dennis' room.

While Mavis was walking towards Dennis' room she was hearing laughter in her and Johnny's room.

"Come on dad do it again!" Dennis said while laughing. Dennis was using his vampire powers along with Johnny using his own powers to make things float around and hit each other.

Mavis slowly opened the door and said "Hey guys, what's up?"

Johnny and Dennis immediately stopped what they were doing and Johnny said in a scared tone, "NOTHING!"

"Uh, what were you guys doing?" asked Mavis with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing, I was just uh… telling Dennis a joke." Johnny said quickly while giving a fake smile.

At that point Mavis was getting suspicious about Johnny. She was really sure that something was up, but again, she ignored it as she didn't want to ruin her and Johnny's special day just because of a suspicion.

"Ok" Mavis quietly said. "You two better get ready as the party will start in less than an hour."

"Ok mom!" Dennis said while Johnny just nodded. Mavis and Dennis then left the room.

After about 45 minutes...

The party was getting started, Dracula and the rest of his friends was already there and having a good time, Dennis and Mavis were also already there and waiting for Johnny.

"Mom, can I go and play with the werewolf kids? I'm a bit bored." asked Dennis.

"Ok honey, just be careful." said Mavis.

"Hmm, where could Johnny be?" Mavis thought.

Meanwhile in Johnny and Mavis' room.

Johnny was getting ready for the party but he was also a little nervous.

"Ah crap I'm late." Johnny whispered lightly.

Once he was finished getting ready he was gonna open the door but then an idea came to his mind.

"I wonder…" He thought, while looking at the door.

He pointed his hand at the door and concentrated on opening it and to his amazement the door slowly opened.

"Damn, that was cool." He thought to himself.

Johnny went out of the room and prepared himself to go to the party, trying to eliminate any nervousness and staying as calm and cool as possible. However, just when he was trying to close the door with his powers someone spoke to him which made him immediately stop what he was doing.

"Your powers are advancing quite rapidly if I do say so myself." the man slowly said.

"What?!" Johnny said while he started to get scared.

"Don't play dumb, I saw everything." whispered the man. He especially emphasized the 'everything' word.

Johnny turned around slowly to see who that man was, he had a blue hood and was about the same height as him.

"You… you saw?" Johnny asked in a scared tone while he was slowly backing away.

"Everything." said the man in a slow yet creepy tone.

Johnny was about to run away but then the man pointed his hand at him and waved it to point to the room, in an instant Johnny was pushed back and slammed back to the room against the wall. To his surprise however, he didn't feel much pain even though he was heavily hammered by that slam in the wall. He got back up and tried to use his powers to defend himself, he pointed his hand at the man and tried to push him back with his powers but all that did was make the man flinch and push him back only by a few feet.

"What are you?!" asked Johnny with a confused and scared look. He tried to get closer to the man but stopped after getting a little close.

The man didn't answer and just stood his ground, the man pointed a finger at Johnny and suddenly a bolt of lightning went out of his finger and struck Johnny, that sent him flying and hitting the wall again, he hit the wall hard enough to cause a big crack in it. This time however, Johnny wasn't able to get up as he was weakened by that lightning bolt that impacted him, he just sat there.

Meanwhile in the party.

Mavis walked up to Dracula and his friends with a confused look and asked.

"Hey dad, where do you think Johnny is? Is he at the party already?"

"Oh I'm sure he's just nervous, just sit around for awhile. He'll probably show up after a few minutes." said Dracula with a reassuring tone along with a smile.

"He's probably hiding in the bathroom again." said Frank while laughing hard.

"Yeah! He did that on your last anniversary." Murray said while also laughing.

Dracula and all of his friends laughed hard while Mavis just face-palmed.

"Ok, ok all jokes aside. He'll be here Mavis, just be patient." said Frank with a smile.

Mavis just smiled back. But deep down she was feeling something, as if something bad was happening. She just shrugged it off, took a couple sips of wine then just waited for Johnny.

Back to Johnny.

He just sat there, still weakened, his suit was torn a little because of the lightning attack that he received. The man lifted both of his hands and Johnny floated a few feet from the floor, the man then put down one of his hands and tightened the grip on one his other hand. Johnny then felt being choked, he was struggling to get free but nothing he does is working.

"I don't have time for this, kid." the man said.

He then put down his hand and Johnny fell down the floor. While Johnny was still recovering from the choking he got and breathing heavily the man walked near him.

"So I'll cut to the chase, after your little party ends meet me at the hotel's basement." the man said with a hushed yet commanding voice.

Johnny then looked up at him still filled with fear and confusion.

"Do not tell anyone about our little 'encounter' here nor the meeting we will have later." the man said in an angered tone as he began to turn around.

Johnny gathered whatever strength he has left and said, "And what if I do?"

The man turned to him and smirked. He then ran towards Johnny with super-speed and grabbed him by the neck, raised him from the ground then smashed him on another part of the wall, which left quite a big dent on it.

"Do not test me boy, you have no idea what you're dealing with." he whispered angrily.

After a few seconds he released his grip and Johnny dropped on the ground.

The man with the blue hood then turned around and left the room, while he was outside the room he just waved his hand and all the mess in the room was gone, Johnny's torn suit became fixed and the crack on the wall disappeared as if nothing happened, the man then left. Johnny just sat there still stunned and shocked on what just happened.

A couple of minutes passed, Johnny pulled himself together and left the room and went to the elevator, his mind still filled with confusion with thoughts on who was that man and what were his intentions. When he finally reached the party he tried to look for Mavis.

In the party…

While Johnny was walking past all the monsters that were partying he suddenly heard the voices of Dracula and his friends talking, he turned around to see where the voice was coming from. He saw that Drac and his friends along with Mavis are on the other side of the party. Which surprised him as under all of that distance and other noises in the party he was still able to hear them crystal clear.

"Whoa, now I have some sort of 'super-hearing'?" Johnny thought to himself.

When he finally reached them he tried to smile and said "Hey guys!"

Drac and his friends smiled at him. Mavis then walked up to him and hugged him. Johnny was stunned as Mavis along with her dress is simply stunning and beautiful. She wore a silky black gown similar to the one she used on their wedding.

"You look very beautiful." Johnny said softly.

"Thanks handsome." Mavis said while blushing.

Johnny then took out his hands and said, "Shall we dance?" while smiling at Mavis.

Mavis just smiled back and grabbed his hands. The two then proceeded to slowly dance.

Both Mavis and Johnny were enjoying this moment between them, while they were dancing the crowd of monsters in the party just looked at them and awed at how beautiful the couple was.

Dracula and his friends just sat there watching Mavis and Johnny dance.

"Awww, they look so sweet and perfect." said Wanda.

Dracula smiled at that and said, "They sure are." in a soft voice.

While on the other part of the hotel…

A man with a blue hood sat down on a chair while taking a sip of wine. Another man with also a blue hood came and stood next to him.

"Where were you?" asked the man on the chair.

"I had a little 'chat' with Jonathan." the other man said.

"And?"

"His powers are growing quite fast, faster than I expected. He didn't even pass out, even though I smashed him two times and hit him with lightning. I told him to meet me at the hotel's basement after the party."

He then left leaving the man sitting on the chair alone.

Back at the party

Mavis and Johnny were having a great time with each other, as they danced they only looked at each other's eye. They were both hoping this sweet moment would never end.

Frank, Murray and Wayne all went to the dance hall and started dancing like crazy.

Dennis was finished playing then he went near Dracula.

"Oh hello there Dennisovich." said Drac.

"Hi grandpa Drac." Dennis replied.

Dracula suddenly had an idea and quickly told Dennis, "How about we show these guys how to dance?"

They both smiled at each other then quickly jumped on the dance floor and started breakdancing, which caught every ones attention. The crowd then started to cheer on them and the party became even louder and wild.

"They're such a bunch of show-offs." Mavis jokingly said while she and Johnny were dancing.

Johnny just smiled but didn't bother to answer as he was really enjoying this moment with Mavis. They were dancing only for a couple minutes but it felt like an eternity for both of them, they didn't care much on what was happening on their surroundings as they were really focused on enjoying each other's company, that is until Johnny suddenly tripped and fell to the floor.

"Ouch, that kinda ruined the moment." Johnny said while standing up.

Mavis just face-palmed and laughed slightly. She got closer to Johnny and whispered to him, "Hey, can we go to our room?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Let's go." he said while a little confused.

They both sneaked out of the party and headed for the elevator. While on the elevator Johnny was feeling a little nervous, Mavis on the other hand is excited.

"Hey Mavis, what's all this about?" Johnny asked with a confused look.

"Nothing, I just… wanna give you my present for our anniversary, that's all." said Mavis while giggling.

Johnny just gave a smile and thought to himself, "I think this will be a good time to finally tell her what's been happening to me recently..."

After they went out the elevator they walked down a long hallway leading to their room, as they walked Johnny felt that Mavis was walking a bit too slow so he looked back at her. Mavis was kinda feeling nervous.

"Hey, listen I gotta tell you something." he said weakly.

Mavis with her vampire speed suddenly ran up to Johnny and put a finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh." she said, while slowly leaning in to kiss him.

Johnny slowly got pinned to the wall while Mavis was kissing him, he put his hand on her waist and the other on her cheek and also kissed back. They kissed and made out for about a minute then they stopped and took some distance from each other for awhile to catch their breath.

"I don't think we should be doing this here." Johnny said while breathing heavily.

"Everyone's at the party, so I'm sure we're alone here." Mavis whispered while catching her breath.

With that in mind, Johnny grabbed her in the waist and turned her around so now she was pinned down, he started to gently kiss her. Minutes passed, they were both enjoying this intimate moment between them. They were enjoying it so badly that they failed to notice that the elevator was opening, Murray along with Frank and Wayne was pulling a drunken Dracula to his room, Dennis was also with them. When the elevator opened, they were a bit surprised by what they saw. Johnny and Mavis was on a long moment of kissing, they were interrupted by hearing a fake cough that came from Frank. Mavis and Johnny suddenly opened their eyes and looked at them but still not breaking the kiss.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves." Frank said while laughing a little.

While Murray and Wayne just awed at the sweet display of affection.

"Uh, mom? Dad?" asked Dennis with a confused look on his face.

They broke away from their kiss and intimate moment.

"Yes honey?" Mavis asked Dennis while blushing and still looking at Johnny.

"What were you doing?" asked Dennis with a puzzled look.

"Uh" Johnny said, but before he could continue Mavis suddenly said, "We were just, erm… 'talking'."

"Yeah… 'talking', right." Wayne said in a whispering tone.

"Well, we better get Mr. Tight Coffin here back to his room," Murray said while dragging Dracula. "He drank 6 bottles of wine in within a minute, he's pretty drunk." Murray continued.

"No… I'm not!" Dracula argued "I am Dracula and I will turn you into a deflated whoopee cushion! BLEH! BLEH! BLEH!" he said in a heavily drunken voice.

Everyone just laughed hard at what Dracula said.

"Ok, ok. Let's get you to your room." Frank said.

Wayne looked at Johnny and Mavis, "Feel free to continue your 'talking', we're just passing by." he said while winking and trying not to laugh. Mavis and Johnny just blushed at what Wayne said.

When they were finally alone again, Mavis tried to continue but Johnny pulled away, he remembered that he had a certain meeting in the hotel's basement.

"Uh, I gotta go." Johnny said in weak tone.

"Why?" asked Mavis while looking a bit saddened.

"I gotta go check some… things." Johnny said while walking towards the elevator.

This left Mavis shocked a little and saddened. She just went on and checked on her father.

Meanwhile in the basement of the hotel.

Johnny was walking slowly across the area, it was a bit dark and dusty as the place hasn't received much cleaning. He then heard muffled voices coming from a room. He went to check it out, when he got closer to the room the door suddenly opened. He peeked in and saw two men with blue hoods in the room.

"You came here quite early Mr. Jonathan, the party wasn't even over yet." one of the men spoke.

"Uh, so what's all this about?" Johnny said while walking inside the room, when he fully entered the room the door shut tight and he got a little nervous. The two men walked towards him and took off their hoods, Johnny was a bit surprised as the two 'men' were actually teenagers. The other one was as tall as Johnny with messy black hair while the other one was a bit shorter than him and had a brown styled hair.

"Whoa, what are you people?" asked Johnny.

"We are all the same, you, me and him" the guy with black hair spoke slowly.

"What do you mean?" asked Johnny with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Me, you and him, we're Superhumans." the same guy spoke.

Johnny then became even more surprised.

Back at the upper levels of the hotel, in Dracula's room.

Dracula was sat on one of his chairs on his room, his drunken feeling was beginning to wear off.

"W-what happened?" he inquired.

"You drank 6 bottles of expensive wine and got extremely drunk." Frank explained.

"And you said 'BLEH! BLEH! BLEH!'." Dennis quickly said while giggling.

The others tried to hold back their laughter but just couldn't. Dracula just face-palmed.

Murray and Wayne went out of the room then saw Mavis.

"Hey guys, is dad okay?" Mavis asked.

"Uh, yeah I think he's starting to feel better." said Murray.

"Wait, didn't you and Johnny continued your 'talk'?" Wayne asked with a teasing tone.

Murray and Wayne's faces then became serious as they saw that Mavis was a bit angry, she was pretty angry as she didn't know why Johnny just suddenly had to leave like that.

"What's wrong kid?" asked Wayne.

"Nothing." Mavis said while she just walked past them.

Back at the hotel's basement.

"SUPERHUMANS?!" Johnny blurted out.

"Yeah, we're one of the 'lucky' humans in this planet that get to wield such power." the other guy with a brown hair said.

"But, how? How did I get such a power?" Johnny asked with a confused look.

The guy with black hair started to explain slowly and calmly, "When we are born, our body, mind and very essence is still quite 'fresh', because of that there is a tiny chance that we could enter a stage of 'rapid evolution'. As a result of that sudden 'evolution' our bodies and mind will begin to develop unique abilities, most of us get our powers at an age of 13-20. You however, got your powers quite late. But even though your powers came in late it seems that your powers are getting more powerful thrice the normal rate."

"Ok… that's a bit hard to choke down." Johnny said while gulping, "But since I have all of these 'fancy' powers, what now?" he asked.

"Depends, do you want to continue and strengthen your powers? Or do you wanna stay a normal, mortal person?" The guy with black hair asked, he continued, "While your powers are advancing rapidly, it is still in it's infant stage, if you don't use it for a few weeks it'll be gone. Make… your… choice." he said in a creepy tone.

"Um" was all what Johnny could say.

"You have 24 hours to make your decision. Feel free to approach me at my room once you've made your correct decision." the black haired guy said, and with just a wave of his hand he and his friend teleported away leaving Johnny there.

"What room?" He thought to himself. He then saw a piece of paper on the ground and read it.

"Room 274."

Johnny left the basement and walked around the hotel filled with confusion.


	3. Superhuman 101

Johnny spent the next few hours walking around the hotel thinking whether or not he should continue using and strengthening his powers or go back to just being him. He eventually came along the cafeteria, with his new super-hearing senses he heard a couple of guest of the hotel talking about him.

"That human surely is lucky." one of the guest said.

"How so?" the other one inquired.

"I mean, he is just a 'weak' human but he manages to make a vampire fall in love with him and even have a family." the guest said.

He didn't wanna hear more so he just left the area. He made up his decision and decided that he will try to strengthen his powers.

"Weak huh? If I can get all my powers then I'll show 'em all that I'm not such a 'weak' human ." he thought to himself.

He immediately went to find those people he met at the hotel's basement. On his way there he just couldn't help to keep thinking about what those guest were thinking about him, his anger built up until he couldn't hold it and just punched the wall, his punch left a big crack on the wall along with a loud thud. Dracula, Murray, Frank and Wayne were near that area so they heard it quite quickly and saw Johnny there.

"Hey kid, what's up?" asked Frank.

Johnny quickly tried to smile and act normal, "Uh, nothing. Just walking around." he said nervously.

"Ok…" They all said. Johnny then tried to leave as he was in quite a hurry.

"Oh. Before you go," said Wayne catching Johnny's attention, "You might wanna talk to Mavis, as she's a bit angry…"

Johnny just nodded as he went off. When he reached the room he quietly knocked as to not get anyone's attention. After a minute or two the door opened and he immediately went in. When he got in he saw a black haired guy on a chair in the middle of the room while another guy with brown hair standing quietly on the other side of the room.

"I see you've made your decision?" the black haired guy spoke.

"Yeah, I have." Johnny said in a stern voice.

"And?" the black haired guy spoke. It then took about a minute for Johnny to answer as he was still composing himself and was a bit nervous at what he is about to embark on if he agrees.

"Yeah, I want to continue and strengthen my powers!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Good, very good. May I know the reason why you want this?" the black haired guy asked.

"Because, I'm tired of being useless and weak." Johnny said, he continued, "I know my wife, kid and my friends loves me no matter what but I can't deny the fact that no matter what I do I won't be able to protect myself or even my family if I'm a plain human."

The black haired guy just stood silent at what Johnny said, after a minute or so he broke the silence and said.

"I believe I still haven't introduced myself, I am Tiberius." he then pointed out his hand to Johnny, to which Johnny shook.

"Erm… nice to meet you." Johnny said in a nervous tone.

The other guy from the other side of the room then walked near Johnny and introduced himself too.

"Name's Alucard." he said.

"Uh, nice to meet you guys, but I gotta go now. Still gotta talk to my wife about some stuff." Johnny nervously said.

"I do hope you're not planning on already telling everyone about your powers or about us." Tiberius said, with a confused look.

"No, no. Don't worry about that." Johnny said while walking out.

"Ok then, go ahead. But remember, your training starts tomorrow." Tiberius said in a hushed tone.

"What training?" Johnny asked in a confused yet excited tone.

Tiberius smirked and said, "I shall be personally training you on how to master and use your newfound powers, meet us in the nearby lake north of this hotel tomorrow morning around 8 AM."

"Uh ok." said Johnny while still a little confused, he then left the room to look for Mavis.

"Are you sure you want to train that guy?" asked Alucard.

"He has great potential, if I can train him to master his powers and reach his full potential he can be a very formidable 'weapon' we can use." Tiberius said with a sinister smile plastered on his face.

"But he is quite unruly and also tends to lose focus most of the time." Alucard argued.

"Aren't we all? I remember I was like that too." Tiberius said, while Alucard just sighed in defeat.

Back to Johnny.

He went across the hotel trying to look for Mavis, but to no avail. While he was walking around he saw Dennis along with Dracula, Drac was telling Dennis some quite corny jokes.

"Hey guys." Johnny said.

"Hey dad." Dennis replied.

"Hello Jonathan." Dracula happily said, "Wow, you're sweaty, what the heck happened to you?" Dracula continued.

"Oh, erm… I was just looking for Mavis." Johnny said.

Dracula just face-palmed and said, "She is at your room…"

"OH! Ok thanks Drac." Johnny said while running off to see Mavis.

Meanwhile in Johnny and Mavis' room

Johnny approached their room and saw that the door was opened a little he peeked in and saw Mavis sitting on bed, looking quite tired. He closed the door and quietly approached Mavis.

"Hey." Johnny said casually while sitting next to Mavis.

"Oh, hey Johnny." Mavis said in a tired tone.

"Uh, so how are you? Wayne told me you're a bit angry." Johnny said.

"I'm fine, probably just a little tired that's all." Mavis said while yawning.

"Yeah I'm tired too, let's get some sleep." Johnny said while giving Mavis a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mavis just blushed and both of them went to sleep. Johnny had a tough time sleeping as he was nervous at the same time excited that he will be trained on using his newly acquired superhuman abilities, though he couldn't shake the thought on what will Mavis, along with Drac and his other friends will think once they know about his secret. He still didn't know on how he would go about telling them about his abilities nor that little incident that happened when he and Dennis were on the forest.

"Will they get mad at me? Will Mavis hate me for not telling her?" he kept thinking.

The next day…

Johnny woke up, still quite early in the morning. He checked the clock and saw that it was still 7 AM, he remembered that he should be meeting Tiberius and Alucard for his training. He was about to get out of the bed but he can't as he saw that Mavis was hugging his right arm quite tightly, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Mavis is even while sleeping, he gently brushed her black silky hair, he was admiring the young vampiress' beauty. After a couple minutes Mavis started to wake up, which kind of startled Johnny.

"Good morning beautiful." Johnny softly said.

Mavis rose from the bed and sat with Johnny. "Good morning Johnny." she said.

"Woah, did I wake you up?" Johnny asked nervously.

"I think so." Mavis said while yawning and standing up.

"Oh, sorry." Johnny quickly apologized.

Mavis just giggled and said, "It's ok, silly." Before Johnny could say anything else she quickly said, "It's still too early for me to wake up, I'm gonna take a quick shower and get back to sleep."

She walked to the shower in their room and looked back at Johnny and smiled, "Wanna join me?" she whispered.

Johnny just blushed and stood up, "Yes." he excitedly said.

After they were done Mavis went back to the bed to sleep and said, "Hey Johnny, aren't you gonna sleep too?"

"Uh, I'm not sleepy anymore. I think I'll just walk around the hotel for awhile." Johnny quietly said.

"Ok, see you later." Mavis said while yawning.

Johnny then left their room and went on to check Dennis and Dracula, they were still sleeping and most of the hotel is quiet as most of the guest are monsters and like to sleep at the day.

"Perfect." Johnny thought "I better go out now while they're still sleeping."

Johnny then sneaked out of the hotel and onto the place where he was told to go to by Tiberius. It took him about half an hour to get to the lake. When he reached the area he was suddenly surprised and greeted by 2 guys with blue hoods.

"Wassup." said Alucard while taking off his hood.

"I'm glad that you're able to make it Jonathan, but you should've been here 15 minutes ago." Tiberius said while also talking off his hood.

"Uh, I had to do some things-" Johnny said before he was suddenly cut off.

Alucard suddenly interrupted, "He was late 'cause he had a shower with his wife."

Johnny's face then turned red and he was quite embarrassed now.

"How did you-" Johnny said while being interrupted again.

"The hotel's really quiet at this time of the day kid, I guess my super hearing senses easily heard you and your wife talking." Alucard said with a mischievous smile.

"Enough." Tiberius said in a stern voice, "Let's begin your training, I haven't trained anyone for more than a hundred years so I might be a bit rusty." he continued.

"Oh, ok." Johnny said, "Wait, A HUNDRED YEARS?!" Johnny suddenly blurted out as he realized what Tiberius said.

"You guys look like teenagers, what the heck?" Johnny added.

"Looks can be quite deceiving. I am 233 years old." Tiberius sternly said.

"And I'm 138 years old." Alucard added in.

"How the heck can you live THAT long and still look like teens?" Johnny asked with a confused look.

"We superhumans are immortal, like vampires." Tiberius said.

"Wait, so that means I'm immortal as well?" Johnny excitedly asked as his confused look was replaced with a big smile.

"Not yet, your powers haven't even matured yet." Alucard said making Johnny's smile disappear.

"Now, before we start show me first what you can do." Tiberius said, he pointed at some pieces of logs on the vicinity and said, "Use your powers to make those logs float and toss them away."

Johnny just nodded and gulped, he pointed his hand at the log and tried to make it raise it, he managed to make it float but failed to toss it.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk. You're doing it wrong." Tiberius said.

"How so?" Johnny inquired.

"You use the energy of your hands alone, which isn't enough. You must use the raw energy from your mind. Use your mind's energy, redirect it to your hands then use it. It'll be much more easier then."

Johnny then became confused and asked, "How exactly do I 'redirect' that energy? And wouldn't it be easier to just use my mind rather than using both my mind and hand?"

Tiberius just face-palmed and said, "Concentrate on the thing you're trying to use your powers on, then think on what part of your body you want to redirect all that energy coming from your mind, you'd most likely feel a tingling sensation on your hand if you redirect your energy there. To toss or push the object you must build up your energy then suddenly release it. As for using your mind alone, that is still too advanced for a beginner like you, using your mind alone or 'pure telekinesis' is not an easy ability to learn, only a handful of superhumans can do it."

Johnny then nodded and took a breath and did exactly what Tiberius said. He concentrated on the piece of log, pointed his hand at the log and then concentrated on his hand, he then felt a tingling sensation emanating from his hand. He then concentrated even more, built up his energy then moved his hand forward in a fast motion, which released all that built up energy and sent the log flying and violently hitting a tree on the vicinity.

"Woah." was the only thing Johnny could say.

"Very good Jonathan, you're learning fast." Tiberius said.

"That's cool, though does it always take some time to do that? Because it was a bit slow for me." Johnny asked.

"Practice makes perfect." Tiberius said, "As you train and your power grows, eventually you'll be able to push back even the heaviest objects within a split second." he continued to say.

Alucard then interrupted, "How about now we try some defensive use of that power? I'll throw a couple objects at you then you push the object back with your powers."

"Sounds good." Johnny said with an overconfident smile.

Alucard used his powers to launch up a log in the air and into Johnny. Johnny immediately concentrated and used his power to push back the log. He did this about 4 times.

"Impressive, for a beginner." Alucard stated. He then launched one last log at Johnny. Johnny did the same thing again except this time he got a little nervous so while he was pointing his hand at the log he suddenly closed his hand, because of that the log got instantly crushed to bits instead of being pushed back.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Johnny said excitedly with his eyes wide open.

"Very good." Tiberius stated.

Alucard was surprised and said, "Wow, when I first started to train it took me nearly a week of training to be able to crush something with my powers, really impressive indeed."

"Now, we will do something else." Tiberius said, "Now you need to use your super-speed." Tiberius then gave an example, he shot off at amazing speeds and knocked down several trees within 5 seconds.

"Now you try, it's basically the same as making something float with your hands. Concentrate, redirect your energy, only this time redirect it to your legs and feet then just run."

"Ok." Johnny nervously said. He concentrated and redirected his energy to his legs and feet, he then gulped and began to run, he was slow at first but suddenly began to pick up speed as he went on. Within a few seconds he was running at super speed, he was too busy enjoying it that he bumped into a tree a fell down hard on the ground.

"Aw. Ok that was a bit dumb." Johnny said.

"Concentrate on your surroundings! Focus and use your senses to avoid hitting something. You'll eventually get it with practice." Tiberius stated.

Johnny got up and just smirked. Tiberius then walked up to Johnny and said, "That's it for today, come back again tomorrow as I got some other things to take care of."

"Thanks dude!" Johnny said with a smile, "I got a question though." he continued.

"Yes?" Tiberius said with a confused look.

"Were you that guy who suddenly attacked me when I was going to the party last night?" Johnny asked.

"Well, yes. I was testing your strength that time." Tiberius said.

"And he was also a bit bored…" Alucard added.

"Cool, though when you attacked me, I remember that you shot me with lightning from your fingers, how'd you do that? It looks cool, I wanna do that too!" Johnny excitedly said.

Tiberius then gave Johnny a serious look and said, "Conjuring lightning isn't an easy task, you need lots of concentration and power. You would also need to use anger and/or hate to be able to shoot lightning. If an inexperienced user such as yourself would try it, it could result in you losing control and possibly hurting people that you care or love in the process."

"Oh…" Johnny said as his excited feeling faded, "But, eventually I'll be able to control and do that too?" he asked.

"Yes, as your powers get stronger and you get better control over it you'll be able to do that too, along with other powers as well." Tiberius said, "Now, we must be going. See you again tomorrow." Tiberius said before he and Alucard left.

When they left Johnny was still excited about the things he learned, he tried to use his super-speed several times often resulting in him bumping and hitting something accidentally, but he eventually got it and successfully evaded objects while he was speeding through the forest. He also practiced more and pushed things back with his powers and sometimes even crushed some pieces of wood with his powers. He was really amazed on what he could do. After a few hours of practicing he eventually got tired and decided to take a break. He looked at his watch and it was already 1 PM.

"Gotta get back to the hotel." he thought to himself.

He tried to use his super-speed to get to the hotel faster, it would've taken about half an hour for him to get back to the hotel by foot, but with his super-speed it only took a couple of minutes, it would've been more quicker but he occasionally bumped on some trees while speeding through the forest as his super-senses still isn't quite developed yet. When he reached the hotel he tried to get to a bathroom and freshen himself up as he looked quite beat because of the few times he bumped onto a tree. On his way there he encountered Dennis, who just woke up.

"Hey dad." Dennis said while yawning, "Whoa, what happened to you dad?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing." Johnny said nervously.

"Were you testing your powers?" Dennis asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah, guess what. Now I can run extremely fast and I also got super-senses." Johnny said with a proud smile.

"Whoa that's so cool dad!" Dennis exclaimed, "When will you tell mom?" he continued.

"I… have no idea." Johnny said, "I don't even know what she will say if I tell her…" he said sadly.

"I understand dad…" said Dennis.

"I'm still finding a good time and place to tell your mom." Johnny said, "I gotta go freshen up, see you later little buddy." he said while walking away.

"Ok dad! See you later." Dennis said.

After a few hours…

It was almost sundown, Mavis woke up and freshened up. She went to Dennis' room but he wasn't there so she just went to the lobby where she saw Dennis along with Dracula.

"Hey guys!" Mavis happily said.

"Oh hello there my sweet little blood-orange." Dracula said.

"Hi mom!" Dennis said while hugging Mavis, who also hugged back.

"Hey dad, could we speak privately in your office?" Mavis asked Dracula.

Dracula then became confused but agreed anyway. When they reached the office they both sat in a chair.

"Dad, I wanted to ask you something." Mavis said nervously.

"Yes, what is it my little Honey-Bat?" Dracula asked with a confused look on his face.

"I was just thinking." Mavis nervously said, "Even though me and Johnny's wedding anniversary is over I wanted to have a little vacation with him." she said.

"Ok, and where would you like have this vacation?" Dracula asked.

"I was thinking me and Johnny could go to Paris, in France." Mavis said.

"Have you already told Johnny about this?" Dracula inquired.

"Well… no. I wanted it to be a surprise for him." Mavis said while shrugging.

"Mavis, you don't need to ask me for this kind of thing. You need to ask Johnny for that as he is the one you're planning on being with on this vacation." Dracula said in a strong tone.

"I just thought that it would be best to ask you first." Mavis said.

"Yes, but still, go talk to Johnny about it." Dracula said with a smile.

"Ok dad!" Mavis happily said as she left the room.

She walked to a knight nearby and asked where Johnny is, the knight responded and told her that Johnny near the swimming pool area. She immediately went there and looked for Johnny.

On the way there Mavis saw that the pool area is quite crowded with all the guest having fun. She didn't get to pay much attention on where she was walking in to so she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey Mavis." Johnny said.

"Hey. Uh, could we speak somewhere private?" Mavis asked.

"Ok, sure." Johnny said in a confused tone.

They reached a more secluded area of the hotel.

"So what is it Mavis?" Johnny asked.

"I was thinking we could go on a vacation." Mavis slowly said.

"Really?" Johnny excitedly said, "Where?" he continued to ask.

"If it's ok with you, I was thinking we could go to Paris." Mavis said with a smile.

"Yeah! That'll be great." Johnny said while quickly hugging Mavis.

"Should we bring Dennis too?" Johnny asked.

"Well, uh. I was thinking it could only be the two of us. We could use some alone time once in a while…" Mavis nervously said.

"Ok!" Johnny happily said, "So when do you think we should go?" he asked.

"I don't know, when do you think is okay?" Mavis asked.

"Hmm… maybe after a few days is okay?" Johnny said.

"Ok, that would be great!" Mavis exclaimed.

They then left the area and proceeded to tell Dennis and the others. They went to the lobby and saw Dennis and Dracula having some fun, chasing each other in bat-form, both Drac and Dennis turned back to human-form once they saw Mavis and Johnny.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Dennis happily said.

"Hello sweetie." Mavis said to Dennis as she hugged him.

"Hey little dude." Johnny said.

"So, what's up? Have you talked to Johnny?" Dracula asked.

"Wait, you know about the vacation?" asked Johnny with a confused look.

"What vacation?" Dennis asked with a confused look.

"You see honey, me and your daddy are planning to go on a short vacation." Mavis started to explain to Dennis.

"Where are you and daddy gonna go?" Dennis excitedly asked.

"We're going to Paris." Johnny said with a big smile.

"Uh, so when are you two gonna be going?" Dracula asked.

"Well, if it's okay with you, we were planning on going after 3 days." Mavis replied.

"Ok, and when will you two be back?" Dracula asked.

"We'll probably be back after a week and a half." Johnny said.

"Ok then. I hope you two have fun! And Johnny, take care and be careful of my daughter." Dracula said in a strong tone.

"You can count of me Drac!" Johnny happily said.

"Hey grandpa Drac, while mom and dad is away can you teach me how to hypnotize people?" Dennis excitedly asked.

"Yes, yes of course, I will teach you a lot of vampire abilities!" Dracula happily exclaimed.

Mavis and Johnny then spent the rest of the day talking and planning on what they are gonna visit in Paris and what fun things they're gonna do there. Johnny also thought that would a perfect time to tell Mavis about his powers.


	4. Secret's Out

After quite a tiring night, Mavis decided to get some sleep. Even though it was just 1 AM she already felt quite tired, probably because of all the excitement she has over the fact that she and Johnny will be going on their first vacation after quite some time, as they didn't really have much time for vacation since they're too busy taking care of Dennis.

_Meanwhile in Dennis' room_

Both Johnny and Dennis were in the room, Johnny kept on talking about all the places he plans on showing Mavis on Paris while Dennis just happily listens.

"Dad" Dennis whispered making Johnny stop talking for a moment, he continued, "Paris sure sounds like a nice place for a vacation. I wish I could go there too with you and mom." he said while smiling a little.

"Don't worry little dude." Johnny said while putting his arms around Dennis' shoulder, "After our vacation there, we'll also take you on a vacation, we'll take you to all the places me and your mom visited! And even the places we haven't visited yet." Johnny said with a reassuring tone along with a happy smile.

Dennis eyes widened and his smile became bigger, "Really dad?!" he happily asked.

"Yeah!" Johnny exclaimed, "Hawaii, California, Paris, Berlin, there's so many places to visit!" Johnny was also quite excited as he wanted his son to be able to travel too, like him. Especially now with both Mavis and their son it will be quite a happy adventure for them.

"Well, I gotta sleep now." Johnny said while yawning, "Still got some packing to do tomorrow."

"Ok, good night dad!" Dennis said happily as he prepared to sleep.

"Good night Dennis." Johnny said with a tired smile on his face. He then closed the lights and silently closed the door. He then went to his and Mavis' room, on his way there a guy with a blue hood greeted him.

"Sup." the guy said while removing his hood, revealing that he was actually Alucard.

"Oh, hey there." Johnny tiredly greeted, "So, what are you doing here?" he asked with a bit of confusion.

"Oh, nothing." Alucard blankly said, "I just couldn't help but overhear what you and your son we're talking about."

"Yeah…" Johnny said while rubbing his neck, "You see, me and my wife are planning on going on a short vacation and-"

Alucard interrupted him and said, "Ya don't need to explain anything to me." while raising his hands in defense. He was about to leave then Johnny stopped him.

"We won't be leaving till after a few more days, so maybe you and your friend could teach me some more cool superhuman stuff?" Johnny asked with a hint of excitedness.

"Yeah of course, but better get some rest kid as you're gonna need it. Tomorrow we'll be teaching you how to hover and float in mid-air. We expect to see you in 6:30 AM." Alucard replied with a grin while walking away and putting back his hood.

"Woah, awesome." Johnny whispered to himself, he then went on to go to his room.

_In Mavis and Johnny's room…_

Johnny silently opened the door, and peeked in. Mavis was already about half-asleep when Johnny came in, even though she was almost asleep she easily sensed that Johnny is there.

"Hey." she tiredly said which startled Johnny a little, "What took you so long?" she asked while giggling a little.

"Oh… uh. I just went to Dennis and talked to him." Johnny said as he sat on the other side of the bed.

Mavis then became a bit curious and got up. "So, what did you guys talk about?" she asked while yawning.

Johnny gulped and said, "Well, we talked about the vacation you and I will be having and… I kinda also told him that we'll bring him on our future vacations to see the world." Mavis eyes then widened a little but before she could say something Johnny immediately continued, "I mean, I was just wondering… after our vacation in Paris, I think we should bring Dennis in other places in the world. Wouldn't that be fun? The three of us seeing the world together."

The couple stood silent for a couple of minutes until Mavis broke the silence.

"Johnny…" Mavis said sternly, "I don't think Dennis is ready…"

"Come on Mavis." Johnny said while putting a hand on her shoulder, he then continued, "Dennis is gonna be 6 next week, I think he's ready."

"I'm just worried." Mavis said while grabbing and holding Johnny's hand, "What if something happens to Dennis if we bring him to our vacations?"

Johnny slightly laughed, "You worry too much. We've visited lots of places before, and nothing bad happened to us. Besides, I want Dennis to see and explore the world too."

Mavis then faced Johnny and looked at him straight and said, "Maybe you're right." Which made Johnny smile a little. "But, I'll still think about it, for now let's just get some sleep as I'm really tired." she said while yawning.

"Okay then. Good night." Johnny softly said.

"Good night." Mavis said while going back to sleep.

_The next day..._

Johnny got up a bit early around 6 AM, he saw that Mavis was still wide asleep and was also snoring a bit loud which made him slightly laugh. He got out of the room and silently closed the door as to not disturb Mavis, he was walking towards the elevator but encountered Dracula on the way.

"Hello there Jonathan, why are you up so early?" Dracula asked in a confused tone.

Johnny was quite startled and just stopped walking, "Oh… um. I couldn't sleep anymore so I was just… erm… gonna walk around the hotel." he said nervously.

"Ok." Dracula said even though he was getting quite suspicious about Johnny, "Well, I will go to sleep now." Dracula said while yawning. With that, Johnny immediately went for the elevator.

Dracula was getting a bit suspicious of Johnny so he went on and transformed into a bat and flew down the lobby where he expected Johnny would go. When he saw the elevator open and Johnny leaving it he followed him, he eventually saw Johnny sneaking out through one of the secret tunnels of the hotel.

"What is this boy up to…" Dracula thought to himself.

He continued following Johnny until they were both out of the hotel premises, he quickly hid on one of the nearby trees, the sun still wasn't much bright so Dracula can just hide on the trees' shadows while following Johnny. He saw Johnny just standing there, looking around, most likely trying to see if anyone's following him. Dracula then saw Johnny close his eyes and seems to be concentrating on something.

"Hmm, what is he doing…" Dracula pondered.

"Here it goes." Johnny said a bit loudly to himself while starting to run.

"What is he-" Dracula was thinking when suddenly Johnny shot off, running at super speed. Dracula was very surprised by what he just saw, his eyes widened and it seems he has never been this surprised before, nevertheless he shook it off and transformed into a bat and pursued Johnny. Dracula had a bit of a hard time catching up with Johnny, but because of Johnny's still not fully developed super-senses he would crash into a tree sometimes which gave Drac a chance to catch up. Johnny eventually reached the nearby lake where 2 guys with blue hoods were waiting for him. Dracula transformed back to human form and just silently hid behind some bushes.

"Ah, you came here early Mr. Jonathan." Tiberius said while taking off his hood.

"Well, I was kinda excited for today." Johnny happily replied.

"Who are those guys?" Dracula thought.

"First things first, before I teach you how to levitate and float around practice some of your powers first." Tiberius commanded.

"Uh, ok." Johnny replied. He then proceeded to lift things with his powers, crushing some objects with his powers and using his super-speed, all of this, Dracula was able to witness.

"H-how c-could he…" Dracula was really wondering on how Johnny could've possibly be doing those things. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing, a 'normal' human being able to make things float, running at super speed. But the sun was rising, he didn't have much time.

"I'll deal with you later." Dracula thought before transforming into a bat and flying as fast as he can back to the hotel.

"Very good Jonathan." Tiberius said, "Now, are you ready to learn how to float and levitate?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Johnny excitedly said.

Tiberius then started to explain to Johnny, "Floating is quite simple, all you have to do is concentrate and spread out your mind's energy throughout your body, afterwards you have to control that energy and make it lift you up, you have to set the velocity of all your energy upwards. This is easy for experienced users such as me. However, since you are a beginner you will need to jump first to be able to float, jumping serves as a 'kick-start' for you to be able to float. But as you gain experience you eventually won't need to jump just to be able to float."

Johnny started to feel nervous, "Ok… ok" he said softly while taking a breath. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, he could already feel all the energy surging within him. With his eyes still closed he jumped a little, to his amazement he could already feel that he was floating. He opened one of his eyes and looked down and he saw that he was already about 10 feet above the ground.

"WHOA!" Johnny said with his eyes wide open, but because of that he lost his concentration and fell down to the ground.

"Ouch." Johnny said while rubbing his head. Tiberius walked up to him.

"Impressive, you got it right on your first try." Tiberius said with a proud smile.

"Pretty good for a beginner." Alucard added.

Johnny then proceeded to try it again, he kept trying until he finally was able to float above the ground for more than a few minutes without losing focus or concentration.

"Wait, so how can I move around?" Johnny curiously asked.

"Concentrate and change your energy's velocity and direction, like this." Tiberius said while also floating and hovering near him.

"Whoa, ok." Johnny said. It took him a couple of seconds but he finally did it, he could feel that he was starting to move, albeit slowly.

"It just takes some practice, then you'll be able to hover much quicker." Tiberius said while floating and hovering upside down.

When they were done they all just sat there on the nearby lake, Tiberius and Alucard meditated and Johnny did too, as it helped him to concentrate and focus more.

_Back at the hotel._

Dracula went back to the hotel filled with confusion, he approached a suit of armor in the lobby.

"If you see Johnny, tell him that I want to see him at my office." Dracula commanded.

"Yes sir!" the suit responded.

Dracula then proceeded to his office and just waited there for Johnny to come, he was pretty confused and surprised on how Johnny was able to do those things. However his anger was boiling, he doesn't like secrets being kept from him. He just tried to calm himself down and drank a couple bottles of warm blood beaters.

_Back to Johnny…_

After their meditating, Johnny approached Tiberius.

"Uh, so me and my wife are planning on having a vacation on Paris after a few days, we'll probably be gone for a week. I hope this doesn't affect my training…" Johnny nervously said.

"Ah, Paris. Such a romantic city." Tiberius commented, "Anyway, you seem to be doing quite well in your training, this vacation of yours won't affect your training. Besides, I will be staying on that hotel for a month."

"Ok, that's great!" Johnny said with a smile, "I guess I should be going now, I still got things to pack as we're preparing for the vacation."

"See ya." Alucard said while putting back his hood.

"Oh before you go." Tiberius said catching Johnny's attention, he took out something from his pocket, "Here, have this." he gave Johnny some kind of ancient ring.

"What's this?" Johnny asked while looking at the ring.

Tiberius smirked, "It's an ancient ring given to me by an ancient vampire I met when I was still young, it's supposed to allow a vampire to go out into the sun without getting fried. I figured it'll be of more use to you, or to your wife than to me."

"Woah, so that means my wife will be able to go out in the sun without getting hurt?!" Johnny asked as he still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, however the effects only last about 5 hours. After that the wearer needs to take it off so it can 'recharge', it usually only takes about a couple of hours for it to recharge. It'll shine brightly when it's ready to be used again." Tiberius explained.

"Thanks so much dude!" Johnny exclaimed while still looking at the ancient ring, the ring was quite old and dusty. He wiped off some of its dust and examined it, it seems to have some sort of ancient Romanian letters engraved on it. He then turned to Tiberius, "Though, who's the vampire that gave it to you?" he curiously asked.

"Don't know, all I know is that he was killed by a mob of angry villagers a few days after he gave me that ring." Tiberius said while starting to put on his hood.

"Well, see ya kid. Have fun on your vacation." Tiberius said as he and Alucard teleported away.

After they left Johnny was still pretty much happy, he was happy that he can now float, but he was even more happy now as he knew Mavis would enjoy being able to go out with him in the daylight now that he has this thing. He put the ring in his pocket and ran back to the hotel with super speed.

_At the hotel._

When Johnny entered he was surprised by a suit of armor that suddenly ran up to him.

"Sir Jonathan." the suit of quickly said, "Sir Dracula wants to see you on his office." After that the suit of armor left him and returned to its post.

Johnny wondered on why Dracula was still up this morning and why he wanted to talk to him, he shrugged it off and just went to see Dracula.

_At Dracula's office._

Johnny went to the door and knocked. "Enter" Dracula said in a stern voice. Johnny immediately entered, he was gonna greet Drac but he felt something different about him, as if the atmosphere in the room was suddenly dark and mysterious. Johnny felt a bit nervous but still proceeded and sat on one of the chairs in the office. He looked at Dracula, which looked kinda angry.

"H-hey Drac." Johnny nervously said.

"Hello Jonathan." Dracula said in an angered tone, "So, how was your day? Anything 'interesting' happened?"

"Uh… pretty much nothing happened today Drac." Johnny said as his nervous feeling began to fade.

"Where were you? I didn't see you in the hotel." Dracula asked.

"Oh, um, I just… uh… went out for a quick breath." Johnny said nervously as he tried to avoid eye contact with Drac.

"Really?" Dracula said with a fake smile.

"Y-yeah. What's all this a-about Drac?" Johnny nervously asked.

"Nothing… nothing. I just wanted to ask you some questions." Dracula said while standing up from his chair and moving towards Johnny.

"Y-yeah, fire away!" Johnny jokingly said while trying to shake off his nervousness and pretending to smile.

"Ok." Dracula calmly said when he got closer. "Could you please tell me" his voice started to raise, "How… on… earth… were you able to run so quickly?" Dracula said sending shivers down Johnny's spine.

Now because of that Johnny was really starting to get scared, he could tell that Drac already knows his little secret. He was fidgeting and sweat was starting to break out from him. He couldn't think of anything to say, he also didn't think that lying would be able to help him now.

"W-w-what?" Johnny asked with a scared look on his face.

With that Dracula's eyes began to turn bright red, he took out his hand at slammed it at the nearby table making Johnny flinch.

"TELL ME!" Dracula shouted, "How were you able to run so fast?! How were you able to make things float?!" When Johnny didn't answer Dracula continued, "I.. saw… EVERYTHING!" Dracula angrily said.

"C-calm down D-drac." Johnny said while running off to a corner.

Dracula looked Johnny straight in the eye, he could sense Johnny's fear rising, Johnny was pretty scared as he knew how Dracula hated secrets, especially this kind of secret. Then the door suddenly slammed open, a guy with a blue hood entered and took off his hood, it was Tiberius. Both Johnny and Drac were surprised by this sudden interruption.

"YOU!" Dracula exclaimed, "Who are you?!" he furiously asked.

"Relax." Tiberius said, not even affected of Dracula's anger. "Don't ya remember me?" he asked while smiling.

"SHOULD I?!" Dracula angrily responded.

"It's me. Tiberius." With that, Dracula froze. He then remembered a flashback from his past.

~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~

Dracula was standing in an abandoned house on some village, he could hear all of the angry villagers preparing to storm in and attack him. With nowhere else left to run, he stood there and prepared himself for the worst. Suddenly out of nowhere a young boy appeared, the young boy opened a secret compartment on the house.

"Go! Run! Before they get in!" the young boy commanded as he pointed to the compartment.

"T-thank you!" Dracula happily said.

"Go! Now!" the young boy commanded again.

While he was getting down on the secret compartment he faced the boy.

"What is your name?" Dracula asked.

"My name is Tiberius. Now, go!" the young boy said while pushing him down and closing the compartment. He didn't know exactly why that mysterious young boy did that or if that boy even survived after that, but he saved him. With that he got out of the village safely and went on with his life. The boy's name he remembered just in case he met him again he could have a chance to say a proper 'thank you'.

~~~ ANOTHER FLASHBACK ~~~

Dracula was being cornered into a building by an angry mob, as much as he tried to fight back there's just too many. He was exhausted, tired and worn out which made him weakened and therefore an easy target. As one of villagers was about to stab him with a pitchfork, suddenly a mysterious person came and slammed the ground, which caused a small shockwave which made the villagers run away. The boy then pulled Dracula away from the area.

"W-who are you?" Dracula weakly said.

"Tiberius, I believe we've met before." the boy responded.

Dracula then gave a small smile of relief.

"It's you." he said, "How were you able to do that?"

"I'm not exactly an ordinary human, I'm a superhuman actually." the boy answered.

"Superhuman?" Dracula asked in astonishment.

As they walked through the forest, they got a boat in the nearby river. Tiberius went on and dropped off Dracula in a forest.

"There's plenty of animals in this area, you'll have plenty of food. I must go now." Tiberius said quietly while starting to move away with the boat.

"Thank you, once again." Dracula said before turning away.

~~~~~ END FLASHBACK ~~~~~

Dracula got out from his flashback and his anger faded away, his red eyes returned to normal. He looked straight at Tiberius.

"Y-you?" Dracula asked filled with confusion.

Tiberius then smirked, "Yeah, how long has it been, 200 years?" he said.

"220 years to be exact." Dracula pointed out while still a bit shocked.

"Woah, what's going on?" Johnny asked nervously.

"He's the boy that saved me a few times from an angry mob. If it weren't for him I probably wouldn't be here now." Dracula said in a low tone.

"Not exactly a boy anymore." Tiberius said, he waved his hand and the door shut.

"How are you still alive this long?" Dracula asked him with his eyes wide open.

"I'm a superhuman, remember?" Tiberius said while smiling.

"Right, right." Dracula said even though he still didn't know much about superhumans.

"What are you doing here in my hotel?" Dracula inquired.

"Wanted a vacation, but instead" Tiberius said, then pointed to Johnny, "Now I'm training this guy here to master his superhuman 'abilities'"

Johnny just gave a quick smile, but he's fear came right back up. Dracula then looked at Johnny with a surprised and confused look.

"Superhuman abilities?!" Dracula said.

"Well, yeah. Jonathan here is a superhuman." Tiberius calmly said.

"How is he a 'superhuman'?!" Dracula asked in an angry yet confused tone.

Johnny then gulped and took whatever strength he has left and spoke up.

"Look, Drac." he said getting Dracula's attention, "I'm still quite surprised about me being a superhuman, it was all a shocker to me until now."

Dracula tried to calm himself and faced Johnny, "When did you first had this… erm 'abilities'?"

Johnny then gulped again, it took a few seconds as Johnny was still quite afraid of telling Drac.

"It all started on that day, me and Mavis' 7th wedding anniversary. When I took Dennis to the forest, these weird guys suddenly attacked us-" he was cut off by Drac. Dracula suddenly roared in anger.

"You and Dennis were attacked and you didn't even tell me?!" Dracula angrily asked, his eyes turned red and his anger started boiling again.

Johnny's fear started to rise but he still talked, "P-please j-just let me explain." which earned him another loud roar from Dracula.

"Do you happen to remember what those guys looked like?" Tiberius asked.

"W-well, yeah. I kinda remember." Johnny said nervously while he took a few seconds to remember it.

"There were 6 of them, 5 of them looked like soldiers, with body armor and rifles. But the other guy only had a hood-" he was cut off by Tiberius.

"What color was that guy's hood?" Tiberius immediately asked.

It took Johnny about a minute to remember. "He had a black hood-" he was cut off again.

"A Black hood? Oh no." Tiberius whispered as his face fell.

Dracula turned to him, "Why? What's the deal with that?" Dracula asked impatiently.

"Jonathan, did this person with a black hood had any sign of superhuman abilities?" Tiberius quickly asked Johnny.

"Well, yeah. Dennis tried to attack them but got pushed back when that guy just raised his hand and pointed it at Dennis." Johnny said as he flinched a little.

"Wait, wait. When exactly did you find out you had 'superhuman' abilities Johnny?" Dracula suddenly asked.

"Well, when I suddenly got up and punched one of the soldiers that were attacking us he flew several feet away. And when the other soldier tried to shoot at me the bullets got reflected back at him." Johnny explained.

Dracula was about to say something when Johnny interrupted.

"A-and also when I got that wound, 'cause one of soldiers hit my face with a rifle, it healed instantly." Johnny added.

"Instant healing? Nice, your powers really are growing fast." Tiberius said while Dracula just growled.

Dracula then faced Tiberius, "You were saying something about a person with a black hood?"

"Oh, yeah. You see, out of the few hundreds of superhumans in this planet there are some who are greedy for power, one of them was my former student, the one that attacked Johnny here and his son are probably one of his 'friends'."

They were about to continue their talk but someone suddenly knocked on the door and began opening it.

"Hey dad! Are you there?" asked a familiar voice.

It was Mavis, Johnny immediately tried to look like himself and wipe off any nervousness and fear he had and acted normal, while Dracula tried to wipe off his anger.

"What are you doing here Mavis?" Dracula asked.

"Uh, I woke up because I think heard some sort of commotion happening here so-" she was cut off by Dracula.

"Nothing is happening here, we were just talking here." Dracula quickly said.

"Ok… And who is this guy?" Mavis asked while pointing at Tiberius.

"Uh, this is just one of my friends. We were just catching up on some things." Dracula tried to explain, "Just go back to your room and sleep, nothing interesting is happening here." he continued to say while forcing out a fake smile.

"Ok, fine I'll go back to sleep." Mavis said while yawning, "Johnny you coming?" she asked while looking at Johnny.

Dracula went to Johnny and whispered to him angrily, "We will talk about this later. Now go." Johnny just nodded at that and went with Mavis.

While Johnny and Mavis was walking down the hallway Mavis couldn't help but notice that Johnny seemed nervous and a bit scared.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" she asked while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, nothing." Johnny nervously said.

Before anything else could happen, Dennis suddenly showed up.

"Good morning dad! Good morning mom!" he happily said.

"Good morning sweetie." Mavis tiredly said while hugging him.

"Hey." Johnny said, "Uh, Mavis. I gotta talk to Dennis, I remembered that I forgot to tell him something." Johnny quickly said.

"Ok… I'll be back at our room." Mavis said while walking away.

"What is it dad?" Dennis asked clearly confused.

"Drac knows about everything now…" Johnny whispered.

"So, grandpa Drac knows that you have powers?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, and he also knows that 'incident' that happened in the forest." Johnny said with a sad tone.

"You mean when we got attacked in the forest?" Dennis said with a saddened look.

"Yeah…" Johnny said slowly.

"Does mom know already too?" Dennis asked with a confused look at Johnny.

"No, not yet. But I'm planning on telling her on our vacation in Paris." Johnny whispered.

They then heard Dracula calling Johnny, so Johnny immediately went back to the office. When he reached the office he saw that only Dracula was there, he slowly went in.

"Johnny." Dracula calmly said.

"Y-yes?" Johnny answered nervously.

"I am not going to pretend, I am very disappointed at you for lying and not telling me this secret, especially when you and little Dennisovich was put in danger." Dracula said in a hushed tone.

"Are you gonna tell Mavis?" Johnny nervously asked while he flinched.

"No." Dracula said which made Johnny let out a sigh of relief, "However, I expect that you will tell her."

"Yeah, I'm planning on telling her on our vacation." Johnny slowly said.

"Good, I will increase the security on the hotel just in case those people that attacked you and Dennis plan on coming back." Dracula said quickly and calmly.

"Ok, I guess I should be going." Johnny said calmly as his nervousness and fear started going away, "Still got things to pack for our vacation."

Johnny then quietly left Dracula's office and went for his and Mavis' room, on the way there he saw Tiberius. Tiberius handed him some sort of paper.

"What's this for?" Johnny asked with a confused look.

"I've a friend in Paris, also a superhuman. Just thought, if you need any help there you can call him." Tiberius whispered.

"Ok, thanks." Johnny said quietly as he walked away.

_Meanwhile in Johnny and Mavis' room._

As Johnny entered the room he saw Mavis sitting on one of the chairs in the room packing things and other stuff for their vacation.

"Excited for the vacation?" Johnny asked while smiling.

"Yep." Mavis quickly answered.

Johnny just sat in the bed and thought, "Oh man, how the heck am I gonna tell her…"

Johnny was pretty nervous on how he is gonna tell Mavis about all that happened, he can perfectly see that Mavis is very happy and excited for their vacation, and he surely knows that all that happiness will turn upside down once he tells her.


	5. Vacation Begins

As Mavis spent almost the entire day preparing things and other stuff for their vacation on Paris, packing her favorite clothes and other stuff, Johnny went to the cafeteria. He would sometimes lurk around the lobby, where he would sometimes see Drac doing his usual business in the hotel. The Hotel got a little bit quieter than usual, as most of the world is now open for monsters, they really didn't need to hide anymore. Johnny would sometimes smile or wave at Drac, but Drac would just ignore him or sometimes hiss at him, as he is still quite angry at Johnny because of the secret he kept. Johnny just sat himself on the cafeteria and got a few drinks, Frank and Murray approached him as they felt something was bothering him.

"Hey, what's up? You look a bit down lately." Frank curiously asked as he sat on a chair near Johnny.

"Yeah, what's up with you? Aren't you excited for you and Mavis' vacation?" Murray asked as he stood near Frank.

Johnny took a sip of his drink and weakly answered, "I'm probably just a bit tired, I woke up early today."

Wayne was overhearing them talking and walked in, "Hey Johnny, I couldn't help but notice, but uh… did Drac just hissed at you when you were at the lobby?"

With that Johnny fell silent, he couldn't answer as he didn't know what to say. He also knew that he couldn't just tell them what happened.

"Is Drac mad at you or something?" he said which made Johnny flinch.

Johnny quickly tried to make up an excuse, "Uh, yeah. We just had a little argument, that's all."

"You sure? He's usually very mad when he hisses at someone like that…" Wayne said while also getting a drink.

Before they could continue their chat, Dracula walked up to them.

"Hello, may I talk to Johnny privately." Dracula said in a hushed yet commanding voice.

"Ok." Frank, Murray and Wayne all said in unison as they began to leave the area.

Johnny became a bit nervous as he could sense that Drac was still quite angry, but even so, he stood up and faced him.

"Uh, so what do you want to talk about?" Johnny nervously asked as he fidgeted.

"Let's go to my office." Dracula quietly said while starting to walk.

_Near Dracula's office._

When they got near his office, Dracula just stood there.

"Uh, why are we standing here?" Johnny asked.

Dracula just rolled his eyes and pointed at the door, "Well… what are you waiting for. Open the door with your 'powers'." he whispered.

Johnny became a bit surprised by what Dracula was wanting him to do, he gave Drac a confused look.

"Um, ok…" Johnny said slowly as he pointed his hand at the door, it only took about a split second then the door flung open.

"Quite impressive for a human." Dracula thought to himself.

As they entered the room Johnny couldn't help but to just be quiet as he could still sense Drac's anger.

"So…" Dracula said in a calm and hushed tone which made Johnny look straight at him, he then continued, "What else can you do?" he asked curiously.

Johnny's fear and nervousness subsided and he took one big gulp and answered, "Well, besides making things float I can also push things back with my powers and also sometimes crush objects, I also have some sort of super senses, like enhanced hearing, strength, speed. And I recently learned how to float and hover. Though, I still got a lot to learn…"

Dracula didn't answer for about a minute, which made Johnny a bit nervous, Dracula then took a breath and said, "Johnny, while I still can't deny the fact that I am still angry at you for all this," this made Johnny flinch. Dracula continued, "However, I still commend you as you were able to defend yourself and Dennis by yourself when you were attacked in that forest." because of that Johnny smiled a little.

"I have to ask you though." Dracula said calmly.

"Yeah?" Johnny slowly asked.

"Do you really want to continue this 'superhuman' thing?" Dracula asked, he continued, "You seemed fine with just being a regular guy…"

Johnny winced a little, "Um, well, it's kinda cool having these powers, being able to float and 'manipulate' things easily, kinda fun." he said while smiling a little.

Dracula gave a glare at Johnny, "Come on, that mustn't be the only reason." he said quite impatiently.

Johnny stood quiet for awhile, then decided to speak up.

"Fine!" Johnny blurted out. "I'm tired of being weak and useless Drac." he said while crossing his arms.

Dracula's face then filled with surprise, "What do you mean 'weak and useless'?" he was quite surprised by what Johnny just said.

"Don't you notice? Everytime I get in some kind of trouble I always rely on you and Mavis to protect me, I can't even protect myself. How can I expect to protect my family if I can't even protect myself?" Johnny said while glaring at Drac, "This is my chance, my chance to prove that I'm not so useless and weak."

Dracula got hit hard with what Johnny stated, he could recall those moments when he would accidentally hear some guests talking about Johnny, particularly about him being weak and just being a plain human and also why Mavis even chose him in the first place. He'd always just ignore it and carry on with his business as, seeing the usual attitude of Johnny towards negativity and such, he simply thought that Johnny would just ignore it or even laugh at it. It never crossed his mind once that Johnny could be affected by such things.

Dracula came closer to Johnny and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have never been useless or weak to me or Mavis, or any of our friends." Dracula softly said, "The fact that you are human doesn't make you weak or let alone useless. You've done a lot to help make this hotel the way it is now, and you make my little Mavy-Wavy the happiest vampire in the world."

With that being said Johnny smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

Dracula continued, "But, if you want to continue this 'superhuman' stuff. Then who am I to stop you?"

Before Johnny could say a word, Dracula cleared his throat and said, "Now, you better go see Mavis, you still got things to pack for your vacation." he said with a happy smile.

Johnny just smiled, and left the room. "Thanks Drac." he whispered as he began leaving the room.

_The next day…_

It was still early in the morning, about 8 AM. Johnny quickly woke up and got freshened up. He looked at Mavis and she was still sleeping, he checked his backpack to make sure that he has everything he needs for their vacation in Paris. Suddenly, he heard someone knock on the door, he opened it to see who it was.

"Hi dad!" Dennis happily greeted him.

"Hey Dennis!" Johnny happily said, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you and mom." Dennis quickly said.

"Oh, well. I'm just checking my stuff here, making sure everything's okay. As for your mom," Johnny said while pointing to Mavis, "She's still wide asleep."

"So when will you and mom go?" Dennis excitedly asked.

"We'll probably go a few hours after midnight, there's only a one hour difference between France and Romania so it'll still be dark when we arrive there." Johnny explained.

Dennis with his enhanced eyesight immediately noticed some sparkling thing near Johnny's backpack.

"Dad, what's that 'ring'?" Dennis asked.

"Oh, that." Johnny calmly said as he grabbed it and showed it to Dennis, "A friend of mine in this hotel gave that to me, he told me that it'll let your mom go out in the sunlight without getting burned-"

Johnny was cut off by Dracula, who was lurking nearby and just listening to them. He immediately grabbed it and examined it very closely and thoroughly.

"This is an ancient vampire ring that has been lost for ages!" Dracula exclaimed, "Where on earth did you find it?" Dracula curiously asked as his face filled with confusion.

"Oh, a friend gave it to me." Johnny explained, he then got closer to Drac, "Tiberius gave that to me." he whispered, "By the way, will it really work?" he asked Dracula.

"Yes, it does work." Dracula said with a big smile. Dracula got really happy and it seemed his tiredness went away as because of that ring Mavis will be able to go out in the sun. Even though it will only be temporary, at least she would be able to enjoy that time with Johnny.

"Cool!" Johnny exclaimed, "At least with that, me and Mavis will have a good time sightseeing in the morning." he continued.

"Well, I will be going to sleep now, I hadn't gotten much sleep because of some hotel duties." Dracula tiredly said while yawning.

"Ok, sleep well grandpa Drac." Dennis happily said.

"Ok then, good nigh-morning." Johnny jokingly said.

Dracula then left them.

"So, let's get some breakfast?" Johnny asked Dennis.

"Ok!" Dennis said excitedly, "But dad." he said quietly.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked with a confused look.

"You can run super fast right?" Dennis said, "And I can turn into a bat, so…" Dennis said while giggling, "Race you downstairs!" Dennis quickly said while turning into a bat and flying off.

"Hehe… ok." Johnny said with a grin, then after a second he shot off, running at super speed easily catching up with Dennis. He was quickly ahead, until he tripped when he reached the stairs, causing him to crash into the wall.

"Aw, that was dumb." Johnny said as he was trying to stand up. No one else but Dennis saw him crash as all of the guests were sleeping and most of the staff is too busy doing their own things.

"Dad, you okay?" Dennis asked with a worried face.

"Yeah, I think so." Johnny said while rubbing his forehead, "Uh, let's get some breakfast." he quickly said.

The two then went to have breakfast, since they were the only ones in the area they kept talking and comparing their powers, Johnny also kept telling Dennis on what he can do with his powers and how he does it. They stopped talking when they realized that they already had been talking for about 2 hours.

"Whoa, we've already been talking for two hours straight." Johnny said while looking at his watch.

Suddenly a guy with a blue hood approached them and got a soda. He took off his hood and revealed that he is Tiberius.

"Hello there." Tiberius quietly said while sitting next to them.

"Oh, hey there. What's up?" Johnny said while Dennis just looked a bit confused as he didn't know who this guy is.

"Not much, just think I'd take a drink." Tiberius said while taking a sip of his drink.

"Uh, dad. Who is he?" Dennis asked with a confused look.

Johnny then looked at Dennis and started to explain, "You see, he's the guy that's been training me." he quietly said.

"Whoa, cool!" Dennis exclaimed, as he approached Tiberius, "So, you're teaching my dad these cool stuff?" he continued.

Tiberius just nodded with a grin on his face. Before they could continue their conversation Tiberius interrupted.

"Jonathan, could we speak in private. I'd like to have a word with you." Tiberius calmly said.

"Uh, yeah ok." Johnny responded with a confused look, "I'll be back in a bit." Johnny said to Dennis.

When they've reached a more secluded place, Tiberius took a deep breath while Johnny just remained confused.

"We've got bad news." Tiberius slowly said which made Johnny gulp and get even more confused.

"What kind of 'bad news'?" Johnny curiously asked.

Tiberius gave him a glare, "I've received news from my 'sources' that my former student will be arriving in France." he said slowly and calmly.

"Former student? That guy you mentioned yesterday when me, you and Drac were talking?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." Tiberius sternly said.

"Ok…" Johnny quietly said as he was trying to think on what to say next, "So, is this good or bad? And who exactly is your former student?" Johnny asked as he was really curious on who that person is and if that person would be a problem.

It took Tiberius about a minute to answer he took a long breath and gulped, "Bad, very bad actually." he said which made Johnny flinch a little.

Johnny gulped and asked, "How so?"

Tiberius just sighed, "Because… my former student is none other than Van Helsing." he continued.

Because of what he just said Johnny filled with confusion and surprise.

"Wait, what?!" Johnny blurted out, "That guy exists?!" he quickly asked as there were tons of questions popping up his head.

Tiberius sighed again, "Yes, Van Helsing was my former student. He's a superhuman too, and a quite powerful one. He disappeared about 75 years ago, didn't think he'd return."

"So, what does this mean?! Is he gonna try and hurt me or my family or something?" Johnny asked with a scared and confused look.

Tiberius then glared at him, "He dedicated his entire life for killing monsters and any human that are friends with them, however he most likely won't find you or your wife in France, after all, France is still a big country."

"B-but, how'd he even end up as your student? And why does he even like to kill monsters?" Johnny curiously asked.

Tiberius took a breath and explained, "I met him when I was just 36 years old, he was quite a nice lad at that time, with high ambitions. When I found out that he was also a superhuman I decided train him and we became quite close friends, that is until-" he trailed off.

"Until what?" Johnny asked.

Tiberius took another breath, "Until he became corrupt with power, he kept wanting more and more power, he almost went mad for it. But I was able to knock some sense into him before he got out of control, however that was not the end of it. When a vampire came into his house one night and brutally killed his parents, he was scarred for life. His lust for power came back and he went mad, believing that only power will allow him to make sure that other people won't suffer like he did. He then went on a mission, a mission to exterminate all monsters/vampires in existence. He didn't care if the monsters he was killing were good or bad, to him they were all bad. I tried to stop him, but he already surpassed me in terms of power and skill and almost defeated me."

"Whoa, that's… harsh…" Johnny said while fidgeting and filled with nervousness, "But he's only one guy right?" Johnny nervously asked.

"Wrong!" Tiberius exclaimed, "He has an entire organization of monster hating superhumans, I think he even has an army. Where he gets all the equipment and soldiers for his cause however, I don't know."

"But, why do you think he returned after all these years?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know for sure, but it's most likely because of the increasing positive relations of people and monsters, people and governments around the world are beginning to accept monsters. That's what probably got the attention of Van Helsing and his goons." Tiberius tried to explain.

"Just remember to be careful in your vacation, you never know if you would suddenly 'bump' into him. Now get outta here, you've got more important things to do." Tiberius said in a weak tone.

Johnny left the area filled with confusion, but he shook it off and just thought that everything will turn out okay.

_The time has finally arrived for Mavis and Johnny to leave…_

Mavis and Johnny was in their room preparing to leave, Johnny had already called the airport to make sure that their flight has not been cancelled or anything bad has happened to it.

"So, everything good?" Mavis happily asked.

"Yep, we still got an hour before the flight leaves. You ready for this?" Johnny said with a happy smile.

"Yes! This is gonna be so fun." Mavis happily exclaimed as she hugged Johnny.

As they went for the elevator and finally the lobby they were greeted by many monsters, all of them wishing them a happy time and also wishing them good luck. When they finally reached the door they were greeted by Dracula and all of their friends.

"Good bye my little Mavy-Mavy and Johnny, I wish you have a good time!" Dracula happily said with a big smile, "Take care of her Johnny." he said in a stern voice to which Johnny just smiled and nodded as a response.

"Don't forget to bring us some souvenirs when you get back home!" Frank said.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm gonna miss you." Dennis said with a happy yet sad tone.

"I'll miss you too honey." Mavis said as she hugged Dennis tightly.

Johnny hugged Dennis too, though not as tight as Mavis did. "I'm gonna miss you little dude. I promise we'll be back just before your birthday next week." Johnny happily said which made Dennis smile.

Mavis and Johnny then left the hotel and onto the airport.

_At the airport._

They arrived quite quickly to the airport, after they went through the security check they just sat in the waiting area.

"So… wanna listen to some music while we wait?" Johnny asked as he was pulling out his phone.

"Sure!" Mavis quickly said while putting an earbud on her ear.

The couple just listened to music while they wait for their flight to begin boarding, Johnny was already feeling real tired as it was already past 1 AM, Mavis however was wide awake. Johnny put his arm over Mavis' shoulder while Mavis just rest her head at Johnny.

"So, what do you think we should see first when we get there?" Mavis softly asked.

"Definitely the Eiffel Tower." Johnny tiredly said while smiling and holding Mavis' hand.

They wanted to continue talking but they heard an announcement from the speakers on the airport. "Attention! Flight 502 from Transylvania to Paris will begin boarding!"

"That's us. We better get going." Johnny said while standing up and stretching.

The couple then went to board the plane, with Mavis carrying a small bag while Johnny carrying his oversized backpack that he had since he first stumbled in the hotel.

When they finally entered the plane they sat themselves on their designated seats and just waited for the plane to start going. Both of them were very much excited, even Johnny, who was sleepy.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Mavis curiously asked while she was holding Johnny's hand.

"Probably three hours." Johnny said while yawning quite loudly. He was pretty tired but he still tried to keep awake.

"You look real tired Johnny, get some rest." Mavis softly said as she put a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "Wouldn't want you to be like a zombie while we're in Paris." Mavis said while giggling.

"Ha.. ha." Johnny sarcastically said then laughing a little, "Ok, fine I'll get some sleep." he said while putting on an earbud and listening to music. "See you when I wake up." he softly said as he quickly stole a kiss from Mavis.

"Attention, the flight will begin shortly." the flight attendant announced.

As the plane went off the ground Mavis and Johnny just relaxed themselves. While Johnny was trying to sleep, Mavis was reading a magazine. The plane was quiet as there weren't much people on the plane, and also the fact that not that much people were leaving at that time.

While Mavis was listening to music and reading a magazine there were a couple of bored kids near her, one of them threw a paper airplane at her and she quickly caught it with ease without of even taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading.

"Oops, sorry Miss." one of the kids said apologetically.

"It's ok." Mavis said with a smile, partially revealing her sharp fangs.

Both of the kids got a bit surprised by what they saw, though they didn't get scared, they instead got curious. "Whoa, are you a vampire?" one of them curiously asked.

"Why yes. I am a vampire." Mavis proudly said. She wasn't really that afraid anymore of admitting what she is as she knows that the world is already a bit cool with monsters.

"Kids, don't bother the young lady." a man said with a deep voice.

"No, no. It's fine." Mavis politely said, "It's actually a bit boring here without a conversation." she said while giggling.

"So, why are you going to Paris? Sightseeing?" a woman said.

"Yeah, me and… the love of my life are going on a vacation." Mavis said while blushing and pointing to Johnny.

"Aww, how sweet." the woman said, "He's your boyfriend?"

Mavis giggled and raised her hand a little, the hand where her wedding ring is on, "My husband." she proudly said.

With that she got another round of 'Awwws' and smiles.

"Whoa! Never thought a vampire and an ordinary guy could be husband and wife." one of the passengers said.

The woman then approached Mavis and reached out her hand, "By the way, I'm Amanda." Mavis shook her hand, "I'm Mavis." she then pointed her hand at Johnny, who was still sleeping and introduced him too, "And that's Johnny." Mavis then spent the next hour telling them the story on how they met, how they 'zinged' and how they started their own family. After she was done, the passengers just awed and stayed amazed at her story. She decided to wake up Johnny as they were already about half-way through their flight. She gently shook him. "Wake up sleepyhead." she softly said while giggling, she didn't have much luck on waking him up though as he was really in a deep sleep as he had a really tiring day.

After a couple of minutes more of trying, he was finally starting to wake up.

"Come on Johnny, wake up." Mavis said while laughing a little bit.

Johnny suddenly woke up quite surprised, "I didn't steal the cookies! I swear!" Johnny blurted out while still dazed, as he was woken up quite abruptly.

The nearby passengers just bursts out of laughter while Mavis just face-palmed while laughing a little bit.

Johnny just rubbed his eyes, "Oh…" he said while giggling a little.

"He's a funny lad, ain't he?" one of the passengers said while still laughing.

Mavis just smiled at that, "He tends to be a goofball most of time." she said while trying not to laugh, "But he can sure be romantic at sometimes." she continued as she held Johnny's hand.

"Uh, so what time is it?" Johnny asked with a confused look on his face and still trying to shake off his sleepiness.

"Don't worry, there's still about one and a half hour before we get there." Mavis said with a smile.

With that, Johnny gave a sigh of relief, "Ok. Well, back to sleep." Johnny jokingly said as he closed his eyes.

Mavis lightly shoved him, "Seriously?" she said while smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Just kidding." Johnny said while putting his hand over Mavis' shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

They then spent the rest of the flight listening to music and sometimes talking about some random funny stuff that happened on their lives together, nearby passengers would sometimes laugh or giggle at what they were talking about.

When the plane finally landed they grabbed their bags and went out and got a rental car near the airport. They then drove to a nearby hotel to get settled in.

While on the car, Mavis was really enjoying the ride as she was enjoying the view from the window.

"I can already feel it, this vacation is gonna be so fun!" Mavis exclaimed.

"Yeah, but first we gotta get to a hotel first." Johnny said.

When they finally arrived at a hotel they got checked in and went in the room, Johnny picked out a special room for them. The room he picked had a large balcony on which they could see a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Mavis is gonna love this." Johnny thought to himself as they went to the elevator.

_On their hotel room…_

The couple went in and put down their bags and other belongings. Mavis went in the bathroom and got freshened up while Johnny carefully inspects his bag to see if everything is all okay.

"Hey, uh… Mavis when you're done there, I gotta show you something." Johnny excitedly said while giggling.

"Um, okay!" Mavis responded with a bit of confusion.

When she was finally done she went up to Johnny.

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me?" she excitedly asked Johnny.

"Here." Johnny said while taking her hand and walking to the balcony.

When they both got there, Mavis was surprised by the beautiful sight of the city, since it was still dark she could see all the mesmerizing lights that lit up the city. What surprised her the most was the Eiffel Tower, which was right in the middle of the view.

"Holy rabies." she said weakly. She was frozen by the beautiful view and just stood there mesmerized. After a couple of minutes she quickly hugged Johnny quite tightly.

"Holy rabies! This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen!" she happily said while still hugging Johnny.

"Erm… that's nice. But I'm… choking." Johnny blurted out as he was being hugged quite tightly by Mavis. She loosened the hug and giggled.

"Oops." Mavis said while giggling. The couple broke their hug and went back inside.

"That was beautiful." she softly said to Johnny while yawning, she was starting to feel tired not only because it was only a few hours more until sunrise but also because she was a bit jet-lagged. "I'm gonna go sleep, okay? See you later." she said as she sat in the bed and prepared to sleep.

"Okay, see you later Mavy. I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee." Johnny said while motioning towards the door.

"Hmm, okay. Get back soon." she said while yawning.


	6. Exploring Paris

As Mavis was trying to sleep Johnny went and had a coffee in the hotel's cafeteria, he was trying to shake off any sleepiness he had left and also trying to make up plans for the day, like what will they visit in the city and other fun things. While he was there drinking coffee and playing around with his phone, someone came up and greeted him.

"Johnny? Is that you?!" a man said while walking near him.

Johnny got a bit surprised so he looked at who it was, the man was about the same age as him and was wearing a black leather jacket. Apparently that guy was his classmate before. Even though Johnny hasn't seen him in a long time he still easily recognized him.

"Woah! Joseph is that you?" Johnny said with a surprised look as he stood up.

They both gave each other a short man hug before sitting down and each grabbing a cup of coffee and other snacks.

"How long has it been?" Johnny curiously asked while still quite surprised to see his old friend.

"Dude, I haven't seen you since high school!" Joseph said before taking a sip of hot coffee, "How's your life dude? Your parents told me a few years ago that you got married, is that true?" he said excitedly.

Johnny just gave a grin, "Yep, I got married. I also got a son." he proudly said while showing off his wedding ring that he was wearing on his hand, "How about you? How's your life been going?"

Joseph immediately got shocked, "Damn! Here I am not even married yet. And here you are, already has a nice family and life." he said while patting Johnny's shoulder, "Time really flies fast."

Johnny just giggled at that, "So, you already got a girlfriend or something?" he said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Girlfriend? Yep." Joseph said with a smirk, "So, uh. Where's your wife?" he asked curiously.

"She's asleep at the moment." Johnny said.

Joseph got a bit surprised at that as he didn't know that Johnny's wife is a vampire, he looked at his watch, "It's already past 6:30 AM dude, and she's still sleeping?"

"Well…" Johnny said while gulping, "My wife really isn't an ordinary person…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean? Is she an international model or something?" Joseph asked with a confused look as he really wasn't getting what Johnny was saying.

"Well, besides being adorable and beautiful." Johnny said while gulping, "My wife's also a vampire." Johnny blurted out.

"Whoa! Seriously? That's is AWESOME dude!" Joseph quickly said which made Johnny give out a sigh of relief, "I've only seen a couple of monsters here in Paris, but… a vampire. That's just epic!" he continued. "So, how'd you meet her?" he curiously asked.

"I met her at a hotel, in Transylvania." Johnny was trying to explain, but he was cut off.

"Whoa! That place that news reporters been talking about? That hotel where the 'Count Dracula' lives?" Joseph said as he got even more curious.

"Yeah! And she's the daughter of Dracula." Johnny exclaimed with a big grin.

"That is… simply awesome dude!" Joseph quickly said while giving him another pat on the shoulder.

_Meanwhile in Mavis' and Johnny's hotel room…_

Mavis got awake, for some reason she couldn't really sleep, even though she was quite tired already.

"Hmm… I guess I'll just get a soda or something then try to get back to sleep." she thought to herself as she left the room and went for the cafeteria.

When she arrived in the cafeteria, with her keen eyesight she easily spotted Johnny, along with someone he was talking to. She wondered who is that person Johnny was talking to, so she approached them.

"Uh, hi there Johnny." she tiredly said while yawning a little bit. Both Johnny and Joseph then looked at her.

"Oh hi Mavis. I thought you were sleeping?" Johnny asked as he really thought that Mavis was already asleep.

"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd get something to drink before trying to sleep again." she said. She then looked at the person Johnny was talking to before she arrived, "Uh, who's your friend?" she curiously asked.

"Oh! Mavis, meet Joseph. He was my classmate in high school, I bumped into him here when I was just drinking coffee and relaxing here." Johnny quickly said while standing up, he then looked at Joseph, "Joseph, meet Mavis, my wife."

Joseph immediately stood up and quickly grabbed and shook Mavis' hand, "Pleasure to meet you." he then turned to Johnny, "Wow, you weren't kidding dude. Your wife really is beautiful!"

While usually Mavis is excited about meeting new people, she wasn't really in the mood as she's quite tired at that time. She just smiled at both of them then took a seat and sat near Johnny.

"Soooo, you're really a vampire?" Joseph excitedly and curiously asked Mavis.

"Well, yeah." Mavis said, while opening her mouth a little, which revealed her sharp fangs.

"Whoa! That's so cool. Johnny, you have got to be the luckiest man in the world!" Joseph said as he patted Johnny in the back.

Johnny just laughed a little, "Yep, I sure Am." he said while putting his arm around Mavis' shoulder.

Mavis giggled and just held Johnny's hand, "And I'm the luckiest vampire in the world for having a great husband like Johnny."

"Well, I'm just gonna get a drink and get back to sleep. See you later guys." she said while starting to get off the chair.

"Ok! See you later Mavy." Johnny said while giving her a quick peck in the cheek.

_Meanwhile somewhere in the sewers of Paris._

It was mostly dark, only a few streaks of light can be seen lighting up the area. A man came in the area and was sneaking around, he looked at the edges of the sewer making sure there isn't anyone following him. He began putting his hand around the walls, as if looking for something. After a couple of seconds he pressed a button on the wall. Suddenly, part of the wall opened up and he just stood there as if waiting for someone.

After a few minutes, a group of people emerged from the secret tunnel on the opened up wall. A group of them had body armor along with a vast array of weaponry, ranging from small pistols to high powered assault rifles and even .50 caliber silenced sniper rifles. One of them however was different, he emerged last, he was tall and seemed to be wearing some sort of cowboy hat, instead of guns he carried some sort of high-tech crossbow gun and a longsword, the man who opened up the wall approached him.

"Welcome, Sir Van Helsing." he nervously greeted him while bowing down, "I must say… you came quite early, earlier than I have expected."

"Spare me the pleasantries." Van Helsing retorted while raising his hand, "Are the other secret entrances ready and fully functioning?" he impatiently asked with a deep and commanding voice.

"Y-yes, they are all prepared and ready. They are at your disposal." the man weakly said.

"Good." he said in a deep and stern voice. He turned to his soldiers, "Get the portable computers and satellite uplink equipment ready and prepped. We have monsters to hunt." he said with an evil grin.

The other soldiers just nodded and began unpacking small computers and cables along with small power generators. They prepared their other equipment and checked their weapons to make sure it's all fully loaded.

"Uh, s-sir." the man nervously said, catching Van Helsing's attention, "A-about my r-reward…" he weakly said.

Van Helsing turned to him with a grin, "Ah yes, the payment for your services." he calmly said while motioning towards him.

Once he got closer, he quickly punched the man, drew out his longsword and stabbed the man in the stomach.

"There's your reward." he said while stabbing the man and giving out an evil grin. He then pulled out his sword and used his telekinetic abilities to make the corpse float and land in the nearby stream of sewer water.

He then turned to his men, "Now, we have business to attend to." he said before laughing maniacally.

_Back at the hotel where Johnny and Mavis is at._

Johnny spent at least an hour catching up with his old friend. He also told him about his son, Dennis. Showing him pictures of Dennis from his phone. He also told him stories about the hotel and about Dracula and his friends such as Murray, Frank, Wayne. He told him of all the fun places in that hotel and he also told him about the creepy stuff inside it.

"That's so cool dude!" Joseph said as he was quite amazed at how wondrous Hotel Transylvania is. He looked at his watch, "Oh man, I gotta go dude. I still gotta visit my girlfriend, she works at car shop nearby. See ya later." he said while standing up.

"Ok dude. See you later." Johnny said as they shook hands and departed. Johnny then went to see Mavis.

_At their room…_

Johnny slowly opened the door and went in as quiet as he could, as he didn't want to disturb Mavis. She was sleeping quite well. He went near Mavis, he noticed that Mavis' blanket was quite messy. He went nearer and tucked in Mavis with the blanket.

"Sleep tight." Johnny softly said, while caressing Mavis' soft and silky black hair. Mavis then started to snore a bit loudly, which made Johnny laugh and smile as he always found it a bit adorable when Mavis snores.

Suddenly, he heard Mavis' phone ringing, someone was calling. He went over to the desk near the bed and checked who was calling, it was Dracula. He quickly answered it.

"Hey Drac!" Johnny happily greeted him.

"Oh. Hello Johnny." Dracula greeted, though he was a bit surprised as he expected Mavis to answer the phone, "I was kinda expecting Mavis to answer…" Dracula said with a bit of disappointment.

"Well, she's sleeping." Johnny said while looking at Mavis, "Though, do you want me to wake her up for you?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary." Dracula said quickly, "How is the vacation so far?" he asked curiously.

"It's going good so far. I got this nice room at the hotel, has a great view of the city and especially the Eiffel Tower, Mavis really loved the view." Johnny happily said, "Oh, and guess what. I also met my old friend and classmate!"

"That's nice." Dracula said but there was a hint of worry in his voice, "Do people there know she's a vampire?" Dracula quickly asked as he was a bit worried.

"Well, Mavis told me that when we were in the plane the people noticed that she's a vampire, I also told my friend that she's a vampire. Everything's cool though." Johnny calmly said.

Dracula sighed in relief, "I do hope there aren't any angry mobs with pitchforks there…" Dracula jokingly said.

Johnny laughed a little bit, "Seriously Drac? You still worry about pitchforks and mobs until now?"

"Nah, I'm just joking." Dracula said while laughing a bit, "Well, goodbye. I will sleep now, I just wanted to check on you two."

"Ok, bye Drac. Say hi to Dennis for me." Johnny happily said as he ended the call.

After a few minutes of silence, Johnny got a bit startled as Mavis was starting to wake up. He wondered why Mavis was starting to wake up as the sun was still up and quite bright.

"Hey." Mavis tiredly said while starting to get up from the bed.

"Whoa, hey there. What made you wake up so sudden?" Johnny asked as he sat beside her.

"I don't know." Mavis said while stretching and yawning. She immediately noticed that her phone was not where she originally left it. "Hmm, I thought I left my phone in the desk?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh, Drac called. He was just checking on us." Johnny said while giving her phone back.

"What did he say?" Mavis asked, she was a bit curious as she knows that Dracula tends to overreact sometimes, especially when she's on a vacation.

"Not much. He just wanted to know how our vacation's going so far." Johnny calmly said while motioning towards his bag.

They both fell silent for a minute, until Johnny broke the silence.

"Uh, so. Wanna go out and explore Paris?" he nervously asked even though he knew what Mavis was gonna answer.

Mavis then looked at him with a confused look and raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me? It's the middle of the morning…"

"Relax" Johnny said while smirking, he then opened his bag and took out that ancient ring that Tiberius gave him, "Here, wear this." he said while tossing the ring to Mavis, which she easily caught because of her vampire reflexes.

"Uh, what is this ring?" Mavis asked as she began examining the ring. She was pretty confused, she then looked back at Johnny with a confused look.

"A… friend gave it to me." Johnny said, "It'll allow you to go out in the sunlight without getting hurt." he explained while giving out a grin.

Mavis then filled with confusion and excitement, the thought of her being able to go out in the sunlight really made her excited. Although see thought that it would be too good to be true. She stood up and looked back at Johnny.

"Are you serious Johnny?! That's gotta be a joke." she said in disbelief.

"Well… Drac did tell me that it'll work. And I don't think Drac will lie about that." Johnny said as he went closer to Mavis.

"Really? Daddy himself told you that it would work?!" she quickly said as she still couldn't believe it.

Johnny then motioned towards the window, "If you still don't believe it, then there's only one way to find out." he said while pointing to the closed window and looking at Mavis with an excited look.

Mavis gulped and went closer to the window, "Y-you sure?" she nervously said as she began to wear the ring.

Johnny slowly opened the window, once he opened it, the bright rays of the sunlight instantly entered the room. Mavis was just behind Johnny, she stood behind him as she was trying to avoid the sunlight coming from the window.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Johnny calmly said while smiling, he slowly grabbed Mavis' hand and went on to expose it to the sunlight. Mavis just closed her eyes and bit her lip. Johnny moved Mavis' hand closer to the window until finally, it was in the sunlight.

Mavis felt something warm, a feeling as if she never felt before, the warmth feeling of sunlight. She slowly opened one her eyes and peeked, to her surprise, her hand is completely exposed to the sunlight. She didn't feel an ounce of pain and her hand wasn't burning either. Her eyes widened, she had never been this surprised before. Without any hesitation she put out her other hand in the sunlight, nothing bad happened, she then fully opened the window and stood in the middle of it, fully exposing herself to the bright sunlight.

"This… is so…. AMAZING!" she exclaimed as she quickly hugged Johnny.

Johnny smiled and hugged back, he was relieved of the fact that the ring actually works, it shielded Mavis from the sunlight and allowed her to fully expose herself to the sunlight without getting hurt. Mavis was really happy because of this, all of her tiredness suddenly went away, she was really excited because she could go out into the sun, she and Johnny would be able to see and explore the city at daylight. They broke their hug and just stared at each other.

"The sun… it's so beautiful. The feeling, the warm feeling of the sun is… amazing." Mavis slowly said as she leaned closer to Johnny.

Mavis slowly embraced Johnny and kissed him, they both passionately kissed. After a minute they broke the kiss and just stared at each other.

"So..." Johnny said while catching his breath, "Ready to explore Paris? In daytime?" he said with an excited smile on his face.

"Holy rabies! Yes!" Mavis quickly said as she latched onto Johnny and hugged him again.

"Good, I'm gonna get freshened up and be with you in a sec, okay?" Johnny said as they broke their hug.

"Okay." Mavis calmly said, "But hurry up, I'm really excited for this!" she exclaimed.

Johnny quickly got freshened up. After that was done the both of them left their room. Mavis was really excited, she grabbed her small bag while Johnny grabbed his phone. When they were going towards the elevator Mavis just grabbed Johnny and ran to the elevator with vampire speed, as she was really excited.

"So, where should we go first?" Mavis excitedly asked Johnny while they were on the elevator.

"Well, the Eiffel Tower isn't so far. If you want, we could just walk until we reach it." Johnny said while smiling and holding Mavis' hand, "After all, it is a beautiful morning for a walk."

When the elevator opened they immediately went towards the door, with Mavis leading the way. Once they got out, Mavis couldn't help but feel really happy, the bright rays of the sun was completely blanketing her, it felt really amazing for her.

Mavis and Johnny then walked along the sidewalks, holding each other's hand. Mavis was looking around, seeing all the buildings and all the people. She still was amazed at the fact that she could now go out into the sun.

"This is so amazing." Mavis said, "So, does the effects of this ring last permanently?" she asked while looking the ring.

Johnny then looked at her and started to explain, "Well, uh… the effect only last about five hours, then you need to remove it so it can… uh… 'recharge'."

They then walked to the Eiffel Tower, while they were walking, Mavis was admiring the beauty of the surroundings. She especially liked everything around her since the sunlight made the place look more beautiful. It took them about 30 minutes of walking then they finally reached the Eiffel Tower.

"Woah…" Mavis said as she was clearly amazed at the view of the tower, "It's so… tall." she whispered as she was looking up.

"Yep, wanna go up on it and see the view?" Johnny asked with a smile while holding her hand.

"Really?" Mavis said as her face lit up with joy, "We can actually go up there?" she curiously asked as she took another look at the tower.

Johnny grabbed Mavis' hand and they proceeded to walk under the Eiffel Tower. Both of them walked up to a booth and paid a fee to get to the top of the tower.

"Now let's go to the lift, so we can get to the first floor." Johnny said as he smiled at Mavis.

Mavis just smiled back and they proceeded to the nearby lift. While they were in the lift Mavis couldn't help but feel very excited.

When they finally reached the first floor, Mavis became even more excited.

"Let's go." Johnny said as he held Mavis' hand.

They both got out of the elevator, when they got out, Mavis was simply amazed by the spectacular view. She looked and turned in all directions, admiring the beautiful view. She was really stunned by the amazing view, she could almost see the entire city from there, especially since she's a vampire, she can see things a lot more clearly even if the distance is far.

"This… has got to be the most… amazing view I've ever seen!" she said while quickly hugging and embracing Johnny.

They broke their hug and just looked at the spectacular view, Mavis was really amazed.

"Wow, never thought humans could build such wonderful structures." she thought to herself.

She looked at Johnny and embraced him, putting her hands in his neck and leaned in to kiss him, Johnny put his hands around her waist and kissed back. They had a long and passionate kiss, they were both enjoying that intimate moment. The other people on the tower with them just awed at the sweet display of affection.

After their long and passionate kiss, Mavis just hugged him.

"I love you Johnny-stein." Mavis said while giggling.

"I love you too Mavis." Johnny said while hugging her.

They would sometimes take a picture of the amazing view, and because of Johnny's special phone, which allows him to take pictures of vampires, he and Mavis took pictures of each other. They then spent the next hour viewing the scenery, with Johnny's arm around Mavis' shoulder.

"Thank you, Johnny." Mavis whispered, which got Johnny's attention.

"For what?" Johnny asked with a smile as they looked into each other's eyes.

"For everything." she said while embracing him.

As much as she wanted to stay and enjoy the view, they still got more things to explore in the city.

"So, what should we see next?" Mavis excitedly asked while they were going down the lift.

"How about the Notre-Dame?" Johnny asked with a grin.

"Okay!" Mavis excitedly said, "How long will it take for us to get there?"

Johnny then raised an eyebrow, "I guess we better get back to the hotel and get our car, as the Notre-Dame is a bit far from here."

Mavis just giggled, "Okay." she happily said.

_Meanwhile in the sewers of Paris…_

"Sir Van Helsing!" one of the soldiers called out. Van Helsing immediately went near him.

"What is it?" he calmly asked while looking at the computer monitor.

"We've managed to hack into the data of the airport here in Paris." one of soldiers said while pressing something in the keyboard.

"And?" Van Helsing impatiently asked.

"Based on the recent records, a monster have just arrived here in Paris." the soldier said while continuously pressing buttons on the keyboard, "Apparently, a 'Jonathan Loughran' and 'Mavis Dracula-Loughran' recently arrived in this city."

Van Helsing gave an evil grin because of that. He looked into the data of the airport and saw more information about them, such as pictures, age and other kind of information.

"Would ya look at that, the daughter of Count Dracula and a human." Van Helsing slowly said with a sinister smile.

He faced all of his soldiers , "Get your sniper rifles ready! Make sure they're all loaded with either depleted-uranium bullets or incendiary rounds." he then looked at the computer again, "Make sure you find their current location as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" all of the soldiers said.

_Back to Johnny and Mavis._

They both went back to the hotel they were staying at and got in the car, Johnny then drove to the Notre-Dame.

"Dennis would love to see this place, when do you think we can go back here with Dennis?" Mavis excitedly asked, she was pretty ecstatic about bringing Dennis with them, as she knew that he would enjoy it as much as she did.

Johnny took a moment to answer, "Hmm, maybe a week after his birthday?"

Mavis happily smiled, "I think that would be just perfect." she slowly said while looking out the window and enjoying the view.

While she was enjoying the ride, with her enhanced vampire vision she immediately noticed Johnny's friend, Joseph, who was on a restaurant on the other side of the street. She gave Johnny a pat in the shoulder, which caught his attention.

"Johnny, isn't that your friend, 'Joseph'?" she asked while pointing to him out the window.

Johnny also looked over, and since he also had enhanced eyesight he easily saw Joseph.

"Yeah, that's him." Johnny said, "Hey, let's go over and say 'hello'." Johnny excitedly said.

Mavis just nodded, "Okay."

They pulled over and got out of the car and went over to greet Joseph.

"Hey dude!" Johnny said while patting his shoulder.

Joseph looked back and smiled, "Oh! Hey man." he happily greeted. He was about to say something else but he noticed something very weird for him.

"Whoa dude! Isn't your wife a vampire? How's she able to go out in the sun without getting hurt?!" he quickly blurted out.

"Oh, well you see. Mavis is wearing this special ring, 'cause of that she can go out in the sun." Johnny said with a smirk.

"That's so cool dude!" Joseph exclaimed, "So… since you guys are here. Wanna have something to eat?"

Both Mavis and Johnny happily nodded and took a seat. Johnny just ordered coffee and a brownie.

"Hey Mavis, do you want to try one of those brownies?" Johnny asked with a happy smile.

"Sure, that sounds delicious." Mavis said while taking a look around the area.

_Back in the sewers…_

"Sir Van Helsing! We've found them." one of the soldiers said, "We've managed to hack into the street cameras around Paris. We then ran a trace using their faces in the pictures we got from the airport data, they're at a local restaurant."

"Good." Van Helsing said with an evil grin, "Send two men to scout and watch them."

"Roger that. We'll send them their coordinates once they move out." a soldier said.

_Back at the restaurant where Mavis and Johnny is at._

They were having a great time there, Johnny and his friend Joseph kept talking about the funny stuff that happened when they were in high school. Mavis just attentively listened to their discussion, and sometimes even laughing when something funny comes up at their conversation. While they were busy having fun, little did they know of what was happening around them. One abandoned building near the area served as a perfect vantage point.

"This is Eagle 0-1. Radio check, over." one soldier said while positioning himself and his sniper rifle at the highest floor of the building, on a balcony.

"This is Eagle 0-2. I read you. What is your status?" one soldier said in the radio, he had an assault rifle and was in the same building, although he was on the ground floor.

"Target is in sight. Standing by with a full load of depleted-uranium bullets." the soldier in the balcony said.

Mavis, Johnny and Joseph were having so much fun talking and laughing, little did they know that Mavis was already in the sights of a sniper.

"Sir Van Helsing I have her at my sights, requesting permission to fire." the soldier on the balcony said in the radio, he had a perfect view of the area, his suppressed sniper rifle was already aimed at Mavis' head.

"No. The area is too crowded, and they have plenty of space to run away to. Just keep following them and keep me posted. We need them at a place where we can kill them all easily and quickly, without causing too much ruckus." Van Helsing said with a commanding voice. The sniper then stood down and lowered his weapon, with a hint of disappointment in his face.

After a few minutes Mavis and Johnny began to leave the area, as they still have much to explore in the city. They went in the car and proceeded to the Notre-Dame.

"Well, see you later dude. We still got a lot of stuff to see." Johnny said to Joseph while starting the car.

"See ya later." Joseph said while walking away.

When they finally reached the Notre-Dame, Johnny easily found a parking space and they both got out the car.

"Whoa…" Mavis said, "This place is just as wonderful as the Eiffel Tower!" Mavis exclaimed as she looked at the Notre-Dame.

Johnny just smiled and slowly grabbed Mavis' hand, "Wanna get a closer look?" he said with a grin.

Both of them explored the Notre-Dame. Mavis was amazed by all the intricate details of the building. They would usually take pictures of each other and also take pictures of the scenery. Of all the tourist in the area, they seem to be the most liveliest one.

"Hey Johnny, I'm gonna send these pictures of us to dad okay? They're gonna love this." Mavis said as she took out her phone.

Johnny just happily nodded in agreement. He checked his watch and noticed that they have already been out for nearly five hours.

"Mavis, it's almost five hours already, the ring's effect will soon wear off. We better get back to the hotel room before you get burned up in the sun." Johnny frantically said.

With that Mavis was a bit disappointed, "Yeah… I know." she said with a sad look. They went out and proceeded to their car.

While they were in the car, they both talked about all the fun they had and on what they will see next. When they finally got back at their room Mavis just laid down on the bed, she was really tired, as she wasn't used to being up all morning or day. Suddenly her phone rang, someone was calling her. She immediately grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Mavis asked.

"Hi mom!" a familiar voice greeted her.

Mavis immediately lit up as she smiled, "Dennis! Hello sweetie I miss you!" she then turned to Johnny, "Johnny! It's Dennis." Johnny immediately came near her.

"How did you get our number?" Mavis curiously asked Dennis.

"I had a little help from uncle Wayne and uncle Frank." Dennis happily said, as soon as he said that, Wayne and Frank joined the conversation.

"Hey there!" both Wayne and Frank happily greeted.

Mavis put the phone on loudspeaker so that both she and Johnny could hear them.

"So, how's the vacation going?" Wayne curiously asked.

"It's going great!" Mavis happily said, "Johnny brought me to the Eiffel Tower then we went to the Notre-Dame, it was so fun!" she happily exclaimed.

They spent the next half an hour talking about what they've seen so far and all the fun things in Paris.

After it was all done, Mavis prepared herself for sleeping as she was pretty tired.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep." Mavis said as she gave Johnny a quick kiss in the cheek.

"Okay, see you later Mavy. I'm just gonna wander around here." Johnny said.

_Meanwhile, just outside of the hotel where Mavis and Johnny are staying at…_

"Sir Van Helsing, we've tracked them down. We now know which hotel they're staying at." one of the soldiers said.

"Good. Keep me updated. We will strike very soon." Van Helsing said as he turned off his radio.


End file.
